Operation: Razgriz
by Yellow 13
Summary: Ace Combat 5 novelization. takes off right where the Ace Combat 04 story left off. some Familiar faces from Ace Combat 04 in here as well. now finished, some BlazexNagase.
1. Operation: Air Guard

Operation Razgriz

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Ace Combat 5, Command and Conquer, or Animorphs. I only own Supreme Commander Romanov.

"SCRAMBLE THE JETS!"

"AIR RAID WARNING! Bombers inbound and closing fast!"

"GET ALL FLYABLE AIRCRAFT INTO THE AIR NOW!"

"The Captain's spare plane is still in the hanger!"

"Forget it! Once your airborne, get as much altitude as you can fast! Alright, NOW! The first enemy wave's passed by!"

It was an air raid on the Sand Island airbase, all of Mobius Squadron was deployed here and we where ready for takeoff. Mobius 1 was already up as he was in the air investigating the remains of a crashed UFO. He quickly returned to base and started to shoot down the Yuktobanian planes. One of them almost landed on us as we where taxiing down the runway to takeoff position.

"Control tower to Wardog! Intercept the bombers! Don't let them attack the runway!"

"This is Wardog Leader, Lieutenant Colonel Ford. Approaching Sand Island. What's your current status?"

"Ha! Here comes his Highness from the mainland now" Chopper, of course.

"This is Sand Island! We're under air attack!"

"I trust you can hold the runway until we arrive?" the Lt. Col. asked

"Roger that, sir. We'll do our best" Blaze responded.

"Right! Protect it at all costs!"

"AHH! MY ROCK 'N ROLL RECORDS! THE'RE IN MY ROOM! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO COLLECT ALL THOSE!" Chopper suddenly yelled.

Soon, my focus was on a C-1 Trader that was taking off.

"Pops is taking off." Edge said.

"Look at the hanger!" Chopper said. I looked and there was an F-5 "Freedom Fighter" taxiing toward the runway.

"Who the hell pulled THAT out!" Chopper demanded.

"This is Grimm. I was in the hanger helping out the mechanics. I'm taking off!"

"The hell you are! You can barely keep your plane flying!"

"There's no time. Be careful Grimm, I'll cover you." Edge said.

"I'll try."

"Kid, Grimm's coming up, I'm not sure he can handle this. Are we just gonna watch?" Chopper asked.

"What? Are you nuts? Of course we're gonna help him!" Blaze responded.

"Roger that, let's give him a hand."

It was almost as chaotic as OPERATION: MEGALITH here. I was engaging the other fighters and some attackers, while Firestorm was engaging the bombers with his flamethrowers and napalm missiles. I had a new special weapon on my plane; its short-form was TLS. It was tactical forward-firing laser cannon. I had yet to try it out, but I decided now was the time as an entire squadron was on my 6'o clock. I got them in my sights and let it rip. It punched a clean hole right through they're fuel tanks causing them to explode instantly.

"WHO'S KILL WAS THAT?"

"Man… the air force rocks! I wonder if I can file for a transfer…"

"WHOA! THAT ALMOST FELL ON TOP OF ME!" Grimm yelled.

"Yellow 13 here! I'm airborne!"

"COME ONE! CLIMB!" Chopper yelled.

"Archer here, I'm airborne!"

"GRIMM! GET OVER HERE AND COVER MY 6!"

"ROGER! This is airman 1st class Grimm. Callsign: Archer. Control Tower and all aircraft, I will be joining the Wardog squadron."

"This is the Control Tower, roger that! Blaze, take care of him for us!"

"Blaze here, I'll do my best!"

"We've resorted to launching him into battle? This base is toast, isn't it?" the ground crew complained

It was then the Lt Col's turn to add to the radio chatter

"Sand Island, I'm out of fuel, requesting clearance to land!"

"NEGITIVE LT COL FORD! YOU CAN'T LAND! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"All friendly aircraft cover me while I land!"

"WHAT ARE YOU, INSANE?" Chopper, at least I THINK it was Chopper. Everything was so chaotic.

"2nd Lt Davenport? Is that you?"

"Yes sir!"

"I'll be sure to write you up after I lan… (I heard static after that)

"HE'S TRAILING FIRE! THE LT COL'S GONE DOWN!"

"This is the Control Tower! Another wave of Bombers approaching! Close fast and destroy them!"

After a while more of dogfighting, radio chatter and a few close calls, we shot down all the remaining fighters, and annihilated the bombers. After the last plane was shot down, I heard

"Was my flying alright?" Archer asked.

"Yes, I couldn't have done better myself." Blaze answered

"Thank you! It was because of your support."

"Well, looks like we didn't need to worry about Grimm after all."

"COME ON! LET'S GET A WELCOMING PARTY GOING!"

After that, we landed, and decided not to head for our intended destination, but to stick around with Wardog squadron as we have flown together in a few battles already. Colonel Perrault and Captain Hamilton had to pull a few strings with Usea and ISAF, but in the end, all of except Mobius 1 where permitted to stay at Sand Island for "as long as necessary" Mobius 1 was partaking in a mission codenamed "Operation: Katina" apparently, Erusia was up to its old tricks again. Captain Hamilton decided it was best to remain on the ground, and Captain Jack Bartlett was Missing In Action. Mobius 1 flew off to North Point and began his mission. There was something strange though. Why would Yuktobania want to declare war with Osea when they had been allies for so long?

End of chapter 1

This is not looking good at all!

Stay calm. The new pilots are irrelevant

_What of the Commander?_

**We should have our operative keep a close eye on him. He has after all taught three of his Generals.**


	2. Operation: Whale Bird

Operation: Whale Bird

Blaze's Point of View

It was nothing, easiest mission in the world At least that's what it was supposed to be. It wasn't just us and almost everyone from Mobius squadron but everyone they could get there hands on. General Mobilization. Our planes filled the sky like a huge aluminium cloud. At least, that's what Chopper described his thoughts to me AFTER the mission.

"This is AWACS Thunderhead, we've arrived outside the range of enemy air attack, permission granted to return to your assigned bases in sequence. Aircraft may refuel for the return trip is required. Hold above the carrier Kestrel for the tanker aircraft.

"Everyone's starting to leave! Can we go yet?" Chopper complained

"Wardog squadron! I told you to wait for the tanker aircraft above the carrier!"

"I swear, man…"

All of a sudden, I picked up three radar hits with no IFF response. I think the others must have picked it up too because I heard Chopper say,

"Hey, what is that? Is my radar on the Fritz?"

"It's showing up on mine too." Archer said.

"Where'd it come from? How come the morons at Thunder-Blockhead didn't notice it? YO KID!"

"You have to call him "Captain" now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey, think we outta report this?"

"ENEMY AIR ATTACK! ALL UNITS RETURN TO YOUR COMBAT AIR PATROL STATIONS! PROTECT THE CARRIERS!" Thunderhead shouted. "We have three carriers! Don't let them sink even one!"

"There's something strange here, but what? Is that what an enemy attack is usually like?" Grimm asked.

"How did the enemy know when to attack? Nagase asked.

"I just noticed something; those are all carrier-based planes!" General Granger said

I looked and sure enough, I noticed. F-35s, F/A-18s, Harriers, and a few X-02s. All of which where carrier-based.

"Alright Comrade, so where did they fly from? I have nothing on my radar!" Commander Romanov said.

"I don't know! Maybe they have a stealth Carrier?"

"A Stealth carrier? Are you out of your mind?"

"This is Thunderhead; I'm not picking up any stealth signatures other then the F-35s, X-02s and your plane Stalin 1." Thunderhead said.

"This is the aircraft Carrier Buzzard, missile strike off our bow! Severe shockwave, but no major damage."

"HAVE THE THREE CARRIERS MET UP YET?"

"This is the Kestrel! It'll be a little longer before we meet!"

"The carrier aircraft are airborne!" Chopper yelled.

"All right, I'm airborne! Come up and get me!" Captain Snow said.

"Oh! They're finally here! What took you guys so long?"

"Alright gentlemen! It's time to clean house!"

"Captain Snow, we entrust the sky above us to you." Captain Anderson said.

"ROGER CAPTAIN! I won't let you down!"

"This is the aircraft Carrier Vulture, light damage taken from missile hit."

"This is the Kestrel, missile strike off our bow. Severe shockwaves, but no major damage."

After a while, we shot down all the attackers and fighters. But that wasn't the end of the mission.

"Warning! Multiple bandits on radar. Heads up, they're carrying long-range anti-ship missiles. Do not allow them to get in range, fly out to intercept!" Thunderhead observed.

"Hey, kid! It seems that some of these guys are carrying anti-ship missiles! Can you see any?" Chopper asked me.

"No. I can't see a thing in this weather!"

"Me neither, but it'll be trouble if they are out there. We'll take 'em before they can approach the ships."

"Enemy fighters approaching carrier."

I then saw the missiles that they where supposed to be carrying, they flew past me, but I couldn't get a clear shot at them with my machine guns.

"Warning! Enemy fighters within range to fire anti-ship missile! Defend the carrier!" thunderhead shouted.

"This is the aircraft carrier Buzzard, light damage taken from missile hit."

There where too many planes, even for us. Some attacked he carrier while others got shot down and crashed. Some even tried a kamikaze attack on the ANGIS ship that was decimating the enemy planes.

"Can we jettison our anti-ship missiles to turn and burn with the enemy escort fighters?" some of the fighters where talking to each other.

"Negative. The attack on the fleet takes top priority." There squadron leader said.

"All right sir, we'll keep attacking the ships."

"MISSILE IMPACT SIX HUNDRED FEET OFF PORT BOW!"

"This is the Kestrel! We've been beached! We're stuck!"

The number of planes was thinning out now. There where no more F-35s but there where plenty of Harriers, but those where thinning out too. After a while of combat, there where no more planes to target.

"Last plane confirmed shot down! Picture clear, area sanitized." Thunderhead said

"Nice work Wardog!" Swordsman said.

"Wardog, your air-defence mission is complete! Hold for the tanker aircraft above the Kestrel!" AWACS Thunderhead ordered. "WAIT! We're picking up something! BALLISTIC MISSILE INCOMMING!"

"A ballistic missile? Where did they launch that from?" Archer demanded.

"Hey...what's that?"

"Allied squadron wiped out! What happened!"

"The carrier, the carrier's hit! It's tipping!"

"Someone! Anyone! What's happening?"

"I don't know! Everything below 5,000 feet was just annihilated!"

"SECOND MISSILE INCOMMING!"

"Dammit! Listen up, if you wanna survive, then climb above 5,000 feet before that thing hits! All units move it! Kestrel, evasive action!"

"What're we gonna do, Kid? I'll follow you."

"Are they sure it's 5000 feet?"

"Positive, thunderhead, give me a blast radius!

"Blast radius is 5000 feet in danger zone, any altitude above that is safe."

"This is Archer. Roger that. I'll follow you, Captain."

"People are spilling off the decks!"

"THERE GOES ANOTHER SHIP!"

"10 seconds to next impact! 9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… IMPACT!"

And sure enough, I felt a massive shockwave beneath my plane. Almost like Stonehenge when it attacked.

"Oh no, another one!"

"The Vulture took a direct hit! She's sinking!"

"How...how could this happen to our fleet?"

"HEAVY DAMAGE! ALL HANDS ABONDON SHIP!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ATTACK! IT WAS LIKE MOLTEN STEEL RAINING DOWN ON US!"

"What's going on? Somebody tell me!"

"How did we come to this?"

After the missile attack was over, we started to take stock.

"This is the Kestrel, all surviving aircraft, respond."

"This is swordsman, I managed to stay alive. Looks like the Wardog squad made it too."

"Two aircraft carriers lost… I can't believe this is all that's left of out force."

"We don't have enough fuel to make it back to base either."

"Wardog squadron, we can't get a tanker aircraft over to you. Proceed northeast to Heierlark Base, land and refuel."

"HEY KID!"

"You really should start calling him "Captain""

"Forget it! If he's the captain, then I want him to start trash-talking like a Captain. Man, I'm missing that voice real bad now…"

"He's got us back alive from battle for the second time! As far as I'm concerned, he's our captain now!"

"That's right, and I'll NEVER lose my lead plane again. No matter what."

End of chapter two.


	3. Operation: Countdown

Operation: Countdown

Nagase's POV

We set off for the northern region to refuel. This place is paradise compared to what's further ahead. Beyond our destination lies the closed gate to Nord Belka. 15 years ago, the Belkans set off seven nuclear bombs there to stave off the advancing allied forces, entombing themselves in the frozen valleys to the north. That bit of history should've been enough of a lesson for us all. The seven Belkan cities near the gate were vaporized and the local area is still highly radioactive. Our landing point was in the state of North Osea, formerly a haven for Belkans but now entrusted to Osean rule.  
If you refer to it by that name in front of a local though, he'll put a scowl on his face and tell you that this is South Belka. Heierlark meant a lot to us. Our flight training took place here on this airfield. On the base, we were surrounded by junior cadets eager to hear war stories. The newspaper article about us, written by that journalist Genette, made it here faster than we did.  
Somewhere along the line, we had become the most experienced pilot in the entire war. Us, Captain Bartlett's nuggets.

We were directed to take these inexperienced pilots back with us to Sand Island when we returned.

"Man! We'd better thank pops for this!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Why's that?" Grimm asked.

"Cuz' he's the guy who pounded basic fighter manoeuvres into us, now we can lord it over all these guys!"

Blaze's POV

The briefing stated when we landed in McNealy AFB (Air Force Base)

"An SSTO craft launch facility lies to the east of our current location, McNealy Air Force Base. The facility was a collaborative project between Osea and Yuktobania. It was built to be a bridge to outer space with a Mass Driver 7.5 miles in length. Our radar has detected several planes from Yuktobanian squadron approaching the facility from several directions. The facility is currently conducting pre-launch operations for an SSTO craft. The base　commander will provide you with further orders. "

"This is the commander of McNealy Air Force Base. All units including those refuelling at this base are now under my command. Engage the incoming enemy.  
All untrained pilots are barred from taking off. Those guys are still kids!"

we launched and went to the Space Center. They had a lot of little things there, but the main point was the Mass Driver. I looked up and saw a small, white object in the sky.

"is that the ArkBird?" Grimm asked.

"hey listen," Chopper said.

"Yes?"

"Isn't that thing supposed to work like a satellite? Why'd it climb down all this way?"

"It's a manoeuvrable orbiting spacecraft."

"I know that. I'm just saying, if the system uses atmospheric friction to change its orbit, then wouldn't that make it pretty hard to defend itself?"

"Hmm... I guess it'd be in trouble if someone started firing at it right now."

"Yeah. So shouldn't it be higher up, then?"

I then saw the main force, a large squadron of transports and a larger squadron of fighters and attackers.

"Halt the countdown! Enemy incoming! This is the Base Air Defence Command. The enemy has a large formation of transport planes escorted by a squadron of fighters. They're conducting an air assault to capture this base."

"WHAT? They're actually planning to invade Osea?"

"If we shoot the parachutes before the tanks detach, we'll smash them into the ground. You with me kid?"

"It sounds a little cruel to me, but if we don't, we won't be able to hold them off."

"I guess we don't have any other choice… I can't BELIEVE that's our strategy!"

I got a falling tank in my gun sights, targeting the parachute. I squeezed the trigger and a swarm of bullets came out my M61 Vulcan cannon. The rounds tore right through the parachute, causing the tank to fall like a rock as opposed to float down to Earth like a feather. Some of the ACVs landed and started their attack on the Space Center.

"The ACVs are moving this way! Don't let them get near the Mass Driver!"

"Can you count all those parachutes? I gave up already!"

after a while of fighting, all the Airborne tanks where destroyed.

"All Yuktobanian ACVs destroyed. Our thanks to all allied aircraft."

"That should be most of 'em." Chopper said, relived.

"It looks like they've abandoned the ground invasion and decided to just destroy the base. Wipe out the remaining enemy forces. Make an effort to minimize any damage to the mass driver. Large number of cruise missiles tracked on the outer edge of our radar coverage. All fighters engage and destroy these cruise missiles."

"Captain, can you detect the cruise missiles from there?" Grimm asked.

_Good question._ I thought to myself. But I saw them on my radar. _Waitaminuete! That can't be right! There's to many of them!_

"Yeah, I can see them Grimm. But that can't be right!"

"The SSTO's going to get hit if this keeps up!" Nagase cried.

The Ground Control Team Leader was trying to get everyone back to the launch.

"This is Flight Director Adam Gittelman. Continue SSTO launch. Recommence launch sequence. Attention all personnel: We only have one chance to launch. Let's all do our jobs and see this through to the very end. That is all!"

"Weather team, roger."

"Flight control team, roger."

"Guidance team, roger."

"Yeah, that was encouragement! I think I'm gonna cry!"

Meanwhile, we where trying to keep the missiles from doing any more damage.

"Missile trajectories detected. Moving to intercept. I can't shoot them all down!" Grimm yelled.

"You'll do fine. Stay calm and you won't miss." Nagase was trying to calm him down.

I saw something strange on my radar, the missiles where being fired from thin air it looked like. Even the ones over the ocean. _There must be some stealth plane there._ I thought.

"Everyone! I'm going after the source of the missiles! Keep protecting the base for me!"

"We're being pushed back! Little by little!"

"What about the final check on the remote measurement units?"

"Uh, sorry, sir...remote measurement units check complete."

"4 minutes to launch. Hold them off until then!"

"4 minutes! We won't last that long!"

"Communications, I want you to ensure all comm lines stay open."

"We've got it covered, sir. Three modes of communication: Wired, wireless and runners!"

Later, I saw the things that where launching the missiles. B-2A "Spirit" Bombers. I shot off a few missiles; they hit the Bombay doors causing the remaining missiles they held to explode.

"Confirmed kill on a bomber! Those MUST be the aircraft behind those Cruise Missiles"

I kept progressing through the bombers. There was only four, but they where spread out very far.

"The number of incoming cruise missiles is decreasing."

"MASS DRIVER HIT BY CRUISE MISSILE!"

"WE'RE GOING TO LAUNCH THIS THING IF IT KILLS US! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! LIFTOFF!"

"SSTO increasing speed! SSTO passing Checkpoint 1! Passing checkpoint 2! Passing checkpoint 3! SSTO LIFTOFF!"

the SSTO then shot off the Mass Driver like a Carrier-based plane during a catapult shot.

"SSTO status report!"

"Everything's clear. All systems are go."

"Yeah, I'm seeing it now. It's a beautiful sight. This is great!"

"Observation room reporting. The SSTO is climbing smoothly. Congratulations laser cannon is now in place"

I then heard cheering technicians and other ground crews. _Hey, why not be happy? That was almost suicide._

Of coruse, I didn't find put why the Yukes targeted this place until much later. Naturally, by that time, it was too late


	4. Operation: Vanguard

Operation: Vanguard

The briefing started with a full house, which was uncommon in the briefs. The coronal was also there, he sounded annoyed.

"

"Agah, you people are like the plague, you know that? The moment you returned to Sand Island, this happens!"

"A large combined force of Yuktobanian vessels and aircrafts has been detected advancing in the ocean directly towards Sand Island from the west. Our intelligence has confirmed the presence of amphibious assault ships within the armed coming fleet. We believe the enemy's goal is to conduct a landing operation on Sand Island and capture this base. Close with the enemy, disrupt landing operations and suppress their naval gunfire directed at our forces ashore."

"Even if this turns into a ground war, I am prepared to fight for this island to the bitter end! As my advanced guard, I want you to forget everything else and concentrate on dealing a lethal blow to the incoming enemy invasion fleet. We'll be deploying everything we've got! Launch every aircraft capable of anti-ship combat regardless of combat experience!"

"This is AWACS Thunderhead. All units listen carefully.

"Ah I missed that sweet voice. Say, you get that from your mamma's side of the family?" Chopper asked.

"Cut the chatter! First enemy wave bearing 260 degrees. You are cleared to engage on-sight."

"It's too risky to bring the nuggets here." Nagase said.

"I'm with you on that. You agree kid?" Chopper asked me.

"Yeah. But it can't be helped. You know how top brass are."

"Seriously. They've got their hands full just keeping their planes in the air!"

"If we make it back alive, there's something I want to ask you, if that's alright." a nugget asked.

"Sure thing. Just one problem, it's not "IF.""

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't say "if." We WILL make it back alive."

"That's more like it!" my backseater (or GIB) said.

All of a sudden, the ground forces at Sand Island said, "This is Sand Island Base Defense! Enemy amphibious force intercepted at the coastline!"

"Enemy ships are firing towards Sand Island stop them! Enemy assault ships are launching hovercraft and helicopters! Shoot them down before they reach Sand Island!" Thunderhead shouted.

"So, hey, if the enemy wins here, then what happens to us?" Chopper asked. "Damn this ain't looking good"

"The coastline is under heavy attack!" the ground forces said.

"I KNOW! I KNOW! All units, this is Colonel Perrault at Base Command. Do everything in your power to stop them. If you can't protect this island, what'll we tell our great heroes in the sky!"

""Great heroes"? What's with him? He sounds like a completely different man." Grimm said.

"Don't expect that stuff when we get back. I'll bet he has a different script for us." Chopper said.

I must have sunk one ship to many, because I heard Nagase cry "missile fired from enemy sub!"

"WHAT?" Grimm demanded.

"GET OUTTA THERE GRIMM! YOU NUGGETS TOO!"

"C'MON! C'MON! CLIMB!" Chopper yelled

"YOU HEAR ME NUGGETS? YOU HAVE TO CLIMB!"

"PULL UP! EVERYONE! GET YOUR ALTITUDE ABOVE 5000 FEET!"

"Submarine missile launch confirmed. Believed to be a burst missile with multiple warheads that separate in mid-air. Get above 5000 feet and stand by! WAIT! We're getting a command override from somewhere! "Data link to A-sat targeting system" what is this? Now it's counting down by itself! 9, 8, 7..."

"DAMMIT! THEY'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" Chopper yelled.

"4... 3... 2... 1..."

I heard a strange sound and started looking for it, but I couldn't see anything. But what I did see was what was left of the missile coming right for my engine.

"SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled and put the plane into a crushing 9 G turn.

"THE SKY JUST LIT UP!"MISSILE VAPORIZED IN MIDAIR!" Thunderhead yelled.

"WHAT WAS THAT? DID YOU SEE THAT KID?" Chopper demanded.

"See what?" I yelled.

"The light! That light! That wasn't a missile!"

"WAS THAT THE ARKBIRD?" Nagase yelled.

"Missile destroyed by a laser beam fired from orbit altitude. It's the Arkbird. We've got the Arkbird! All units, continue engaging the enemy!"

"THE MISSILE'S ALL DISAPPEARED! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"WHAT IS THAT? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Thunderhead, this is the ASW plane Blue Hound. Submarine detected by sonobuoy. A sound pattern analysis produces a match to the Scinfaxi."

"Captain, do you think the Arkbird can really avoid hitting us?" Grimm asked, concerned.

"Look what it did to the missile!" I said.

"Yes, it does seem to be highly accurate." he responded.

"Thunderhead, this is Blue Hound. Picking up sounds from Scinfaxi indicating imminent missile launch."

"Arkbird, we'll send the data over to you as soon as we detect the missile! We're counting on you!" Thunderhead said.

A few seconds later, the Scinfaxi must have launched the missile because I heard thunderhead yell "MISSILE AWAY! LOCKED ON! BEGIN DATA LINK!"

The Arkbird fired a few seconds later, it destroyed the missile.

Thunderhead here, missile destroyed! We did it!"

"I'm goanna make it! I'm goanna get out of this alive! I know it!"

The Yuke landing forces must have been panicking at that point.

"What was that light?"

"They shot that from outer space?"

"Now what? We have nothing that can touch it that high up!"

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" my GIB (guy in back) yelled.

"What's the all shit?" I yelled.

"Their about to-" he never got a chance to finish, because a whole swarm of missiles started erupting from the water.

"OH NO! They're launching more missiles! Number 3! Number 4! Number 5!"

"There's to many!" Grimm yelled.

"CLIMB KIDS! GO GO GO!"

"C'MON ARKBIRD! USE YOUR LASERS! THE NUGGETS ARE GONNA GET KILLED!" Nagase cried.

"FOLLOW THE FLIGHT LEADS!" one of the nuggets yelled.

The Arkbird fired its laser again, but it only destroyed one of the missiles. The nuggets where still in the blast zone of the burst missiles when Thunderhead started counting down.

"10 seconds to impact! 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... bursting NOW!"

The missile exploded with tremendous force the shock wave even hi me at 7000 feet. The nuggets weren't so lucky however.

"WINGS DAMAGED! LOSING ALTITUDE!"

"THE EJECT HANDLE'S STUCK!"

"THEY'RE ALL FALLING!" Grimm yelled.

"DAMMIT!" Chopper swore.

"THIS IS SAND ISLAND BASE DEFENCE! INTENSE FIGHTING ALONG THE CAOSTLINE! WE CAN'Y HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER!"

"we have no choice. Just weave through the missiles and continue attacking the ship!" AWACS Thunderhead said.

"Oh, yeah? Just weave through the missiles? WHAT ARE YOU, NUTS?"

"Blue Hound, this is Arkbird, requesting sonobuoy datalink."

"This is Blue Hound, stand by. we're dropping a new sonobuoy."

The landing force was getting panicked.

"So now what? We don't have anything that can touch it that high up!"

"If that laser even grazes us, we're finished!"

"That big bird's got good aim. Stay sharp!"

"We're all within range of that thing!"

"Dammit! When are we goanna hit land!"

"Blue Hound, this is Arkbird. Is that sonobouy data available yet?"

"Roger! We're sending it now. What are you goanna do?"

The Arkbird never answered directly, but I knew what it was going to do.

"Countdown to firing. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

The Arkbird shot its laser and I saw it this time. But to me, it wasn't aiming at anything. But the ASW plane saw differently.

"THE ARKBIRD SHOT A LASER BEAM INTO THE OCEAN! EXPLOSION IN THE WATER! IT DAMAGED THE SUBMEARGED SCINFAXI! PICKING UP SOUNDS OF MAIN BALLEST BLOW! IT'S SURFACING!"

I then got a good look at the sub. Everyone must have been thinking the same things as me.

"It's huge…" Nagase said.

"Looks like it's lost diving ability. It's floating like a cork! All units commence attack!" Thunderhead ordered.

"THE SCINFAXI'S SURFACING! IT APPERES TO BE DAMAGED!"

"Enemy planes taking off from enemy sub." The ASW plane said.

"Roger Blue Hound, Wardog, engage the aircraft if you see an opportunity."

The sub was launching its missiles at a frantic pace as if trying to kill us all when we where starting our attack runs. I could hardly believe the size of that thing. We started dropping our external fuel tanks, bombs, anything that would make us a little faster.

"This is Archer! Dropping bombs!"

The bombs flew through the air, a deadly rain of high-powered explosives. They hit the Scinfaxi causing heavy damage; ripping back the protective metal of the sub's sail or superstructure like clay. All of a sudden, a massive explosion occurred. _One of the bombs must have hit a missile about to launch! _I thought.

"HOLY SHIT!" Everyone yelled.

"ALL AIRCRAFT PULL UP! PULL UP!"

The explosion was huge, sending shrapnel thousands of meters into the sky, even blotting out the sun briefly, but the explosion was so bright, and I thought a nuke was set off. A large section of the front of the sub flashed into my view through the smoke.

"IT'S STILL ALIVE!" I yelled.

No! Correction: What I saw was a section of the hull being blasted off with the force of the explosion. The Scinfaxi was ripped in half. The smoke cleared, and I saw a better view of the target. It was taking in water, but not sinking. It was fighting with its last breath. Trying desperately to stay afloat. If it sunk now, it would STAY sunk.

"Arkbird, firing laser!" AWCS Thunderhead yelled.

The powerful beam of light melted off the laser hit the Scinfaxi, what was left of its protective coating vaporised in an instant.

"DIRECT HIT! IT RIPPED A MASSIVE HOLE! THE SUB HAS LOST THE ABILITY TO LAUNCH ADDITONAL AIRCRAFT!" the ASW plane cried.

"BLAST IT OUT OF THE WATER!" Thunderhead roared.

I then moved over the new hole the Arkbird created and fired everything I had into it. The sub exploded with another massive explosion, the shockwave hit my plane and sent me spiralling out of control. A piece of debris caught in the blast, I pulled the ejection leaver. The canopy blew off, the howling wind overtaking my backseater and me for a moment before we shot out of the plane on out rocket-powered ejection seats. My vision was reduced to a small point of light, and then as in so many movies and novels, that too, disappeared. I blacked out. I awoke lungs burning for air; I rose to the surface as quickly as I could. The first breath stung as my lungs filled, but if I didn't breathe, I would drown. I treaded water for a few moments before I realised that I had my PFD deflated. I started breathing into it. Floating became easier until eventually, I didn't even need to tread. The water was blood-warm, making survival time almost unlimited. I pulled out my SAR radio and sent the usual message. Name, Rank, Status and last known position. Later, a SAR Helio picked up my backseater and me. He had a broken arm and leg as his parachute didn't deploy in time and he smashed into the water, breaking the bone.

We got back to base safely, as well as picking up survivors of the explosion that nearly killed me. I got promoted to First Lieutenant, as well as the rest of the squadron.

End of chapter 4


	5. A handful of Hope

Mission 5: a Handful of Hope

"Since we thwarted their invasion, we haven't seen any major offensive operation by the enemy for several weeks. Almost like we are at peace again, people? Anyway, let's start the briefing." Colonel Perrault said.

"Yuktobanian combat operations have been dormant since their failed large scale invasion and the loss of their underwater carrier Scinfaxi. However, there is still concern of a possible infiltration by small scale forces from the ground and the air. You will split into flights of two and carry out patrols in the area from Akerson Hill to the northern coast line. The airspace above the green fields extending around the Akerson is covered by our Osean AA system. The system automatically fires missiles at any hostile aircraft it detects. Patrol the northern coast line of Akerson Hill which is out our AA system's range."

And so, we launched. This mission sounded easier then the one we just completed. And I was glad for that as I was still nursing a dislocated collar bone. I would be fine as long as I didn't have to turn to hard or do any dogfight manoeuvres.

"That stupid geezer Base Commander just won't give us a break, will he?" Chopper asked.

"He's relying on us, First Lieutenant Chopper. Hey, congratulations on your promotion, by the way." Grimm said.

"Huh! That's weird, I don't FEEL any better."

"Hey you to, what's your current position?" Nagase asked.

"300 miles south of you." Chopper responded.

"Roger"

Then I heard a burst of static along with a voice.

"…damaged… damage is light…."

"Transmitting aircraft, state your intentions and current status."

"**Oh, finally, a response... This is the Osean Air Force transport plane Mother Goose One. We're flying to the neutral country of North Point... We have the transmitter set to minimum power. Please come in closer so we can hear."**

We slammed on our afterburners and moved closer to the transport plane.

"**Ah, I think this is you on our radar. Can you see us? We'd like you to guide us to a safe passage corridor through the AA defences."** Odd as it sounds, this guy sounded like Captain Bartlett…

"**We're on a top secret mission and I'm not transmitting a valid friendly ID signal to the ground-based automatic defence systems. As a result, a friendly surface-to-air missile was mistakenly fired at us. We narrowly avoided a direct hit, but our radar system was destroyed, and we can't fly a safe path through the AA system." **

"So you want us to help you. Okay. Fine, I'll just need a list of your cargo. How do I know I'm not helping Drug Dealers or Arms Dealers?" I asked.

"Please Blaze, let's just help him." Nagase said.

"Okay, fine! That doesn't mean I have to like it though. Alright, Mother Goose One, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Just check your radar for the AA system's MEZ and steer away from it. Also, I'd appreciate it if you could minimize your turns."

"Uhhhhh… the air defence system just received multiple radar hits on an enemy formation closing on your position, First bad guys we've seen crossing the pond for a while. Warning alarms are goin' off like mad, but we're the only ones near enough to intercept 'em in time. Hold on, baby, we're comin' to your rescue." Chopper said.

"Understood. I'm counting on you two." Then to me "Blaze, can you see the transport craft?"

"Roger. I can't exactly miss it. It's huge."

"Roger. Keep your eyes on it."

"Okay, I've goy him on my Radar. HA! Just like the intelligence said." Aw crap. The Yukes must have known something about this…

"The radio's picking up the enemy's voice!" Grimm said, amazed. Normally radios don't pick up enemy transmissions.

"These guys sound as beautiful as Thunderhead. Sweet as a rose, I tell ya!" Chopper, of course…

"Don't let up just because it's a transport plane. If we take out this guy, they won't just give us a medal, they'll build a statue in our honour! This cargo's certainly worth that much!" the Yuke squadron leader said.

"Is that the enemy speaking? What are these guys talking about?" Nagase asked.

"Don't worry about that, we NEED your escort. We're completely defenceless!" the transport Captain said.

"Well now, this is turning out to be a weird little race against the enemy." Chopper said.

After a while of navigating, and a few close calls, we managed to get through the AA system. Now all we had to do was fight off a few fighters. Well, I wasn't going to fight by myself because of my injury from bailing out after my last mission, so I let Chopper, Nagase and Grimm take them down.

"This is Mother Goose One. We've successfully navigated through the AA system. Thank you. However, I'd like to ask for your continued escort."

"Enemy spotted on radar. Coming head-on. Well, that's good, Chopper team has arrived."

"Hey Kid, we're under your command now."

"Mother Goose One, we'll take care of him. Please separate at maximum speed!"

"Please, I'm counting on you."

"Mother Goose One, please keep your current vector."

"Roger...Roger! Agh, dammit!"

"Mechanical trouble! I'm losing thrust on engine 1!"

"HEY! I SEE ESCORT FIGHTERS!"

"I thought there weren't going to BE any escorts!"

"Hey, hey, get back in your seat. Don't approach the… Hey, what're you doing!"

I heard what sounded like gunfire over the radio and some kind of struggle.

"Hey! It's Dutch rolling!" Chopper said.

"Are you there? What happened?" I asked. The voice was not the one I expected.

"Uh, this is transport plane... uh...Mother Goose One. The Captain's been shot."

"WHAT?" Chopper demanded.

"There was a spy in the crew. Uh-oh, two of the engines have shut down."

"Hey, what kind of cargo you got in there? Is it something dangerous?" there was a few moments of eerie silence. "HEY! YOU THERE?"

"The Captain's dead and the Co-pilot was wounded by a stray bullet. Tommy's holding the stick now. But he's just a secretary...he's never piloted a plane before."

"So who are you?"

"...I guess you would call me...the cargo on this plane. Could you tell me how to control this thing? I'll relay everything to him."

Nagase was cool and professional now. She started instructing the plane to land.

"Put your flaps down. That'll lower your airspeed. Can you find your flap lever?"

"Flap lever...is that it? No, that one, Tommy. Pull that one."

The Yukes must have figured out that they couldn't win.

"We can't go on!"

"Let's pull out…"

Meanwhile…

"An emergency landing? The ground's full of electric generator windmills!" Chopper yelled.

"Hey, could you shoot those down for us?" the "Cargo" said.

"Let's do it."

"Whaaaaaaat?"

"We've got no other choice."

"Okay, let's do it. Are you still there, Ma'am? With the lovely voice? Uh, Miss..."

"First Lieutenant Kei Nagase...Sir."

"Ah! And a lovely name as well."

As if deliberately trying to spoil the mood, I heard "and I'm Chopper!"

"Ahem… that's a good name too…"

"Ha-ha I like you man!"

"Tommy's going to try landing now. He's doing his best, but he's never done this before. I...I don't know if we'll make it, so I just want to thank you before we go."

"You'll be okay!" Grimm said.

"Yes. You'll do fine."

"Tommy, those broken windmills will be our guideposts."

I blew up some of the windmills to allow the transport to land. After a while, I heard Edge say "Mother Goose One, landing confirmed." Then ask "are you alright, Mr. Cargo?"

"uhm, yeah, I guess. That was a pretty smooth ride actually.

And Nagase, being Nagase, said "Mr. Cargo, I've got a question I'd like to ask you."

"what is it?"

"The bird of peace...did you really have to use that beautiful white bird for this war? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"yeah."

"I wanted to see your Bridge of Peace span into Outer Space."

"It's still possible. Thanks to the Bird, we're on even terms now. I'm trying to get to North Point because I believe we have a chance."

"to hold talks in neutral territory."

"right. Communication is vital."

"So, I can still believe in you then? I don't want to see any more young men or women lose their lives."

"Me neither."

"Uh-oh. I'm outta fuel…" Chopper interrupted.

"Damn. Me to" I said. "McNealy AFB, this is Wardog leader, Blaze. send a tanker aircraft over to us. We're at Akerson Hill."

"Roger that, Blaze, tanker inbound now."

I then heard a new voice, and something that sounded like heavy metal music playing in the background. I also saw a squadron of 4 F-15 ACTIVEs

"This is the Osean Air Force 8492nd Squadron. We observed the emergency landing on our radar. Can you see us? You can leave the rest to us. We'll provide support until the transport plane's crew is rescued."

"Roger 8492nd. Take care of them for us."

"Sure thing"

"Hey, whoever you are, I like your taste in music. Let's talk on the ground sometime" Chopper said.

"Okay, later though."

End of chapter 5


	6. Operation: Footprint

Chapter 7, Operation Footprint

"Our army is finally ready to conduct a large scale counterattack against Yuktobania. If we succeed, we'll never have to face the humiliation of those Yukes trampling on our homeland and yet. The goal of this operation is simple. We invade and occupy the Yuktobanian mainland."

"We are going to conduct a large-scale amphibious assault against Yuktobania on the Bastoc Peninsula. This mission will be called "Operation Footprint". The landing force will be selected from the 1st and 2nd Osean army battalions. They will be divided into four companies, A, B, C, and D and transported to the area by our landing craft. Upon landing, each division will fan out and destroy the enemy bases scattered throughout the area, then rendezvous and reform into a single large force unit to assault the final target, the fortress. The Yuktobanian defence positions along the coast are tightly dug in and we have concluded that the air attacks alone will not be enough to destroy them. Therefore, "Operation Footprint" will be a synchronized air and ground attack to neutralize these positions. It is critical that you follow the specific targeting instructions of the ground commander to maximize the effects of your attacks. We are expecting poor weather conditions and fierce resistance from the Yuktobanian defence forces. Pillboxes and a defensive wall protect the fortress. Provide close air support for the ground forces and get as many soldiers as possible inside."

"I wish you the best of luck in battle." Colonel Perrault concluded the briefing.

We flew over the Bastoc Peninsula, and I started to pick up radio transmissions.

"Hey Terry, got something I need to tell you!"

"The enemy's right in front of us Scott, save it for later!"

"Yeah, I guess your right. Later then!"

"The Four Companies will now land at their designated beachheads! Commence Close Air Support!" Thunderhead ordered.

"GO! Move forward! That it! ROW! KEEP ROWING!" Chopper said "to hell with this war…"

"THIS IS COMPANY A! LANDING SUCESSFUL! DEPLOYING THE ARMOURED VECHILES NOW!"

"MOVE! MOVE! LAND ALREADY! HIT THAT BEACH AND START RUNNING! THER'S NO TIME TO KISS THE GROUND!" Chopper yelled.

"This is company B! Our attack's being held up by fierce fire from the bunkers! Halt the enemy fire with an airstrike, we'll charge in at the same time!"

"Hurry to the designated area and provide close air support. Activate your radar map to check location."

"Is the attack target confirmed kid?" Chopper asked.

I looked, and saw that the bunkers where lit up with a large red box along the outside.

"Looks like," I said

"Roger, the trick will be to match our timing with the ground forces."

I shot two missiles at the bunker. They hit, but only stopped fire inside temporarily.

"Blaze, air attacks can only silence air attacks temporarily." Nagase said, but I sensed that it was more of a question.

"It looks that way, Edge."

"Roger, the bunkers are extremely tough. Our weapons alone won't be enough to destroy them."

"This operation is pointless..." Chopper complained "These guys are just gonna storm in, head-on, following orders. That's how war is fought. That's why I hate it. How could the President authorize an escalation of the war like this? This is insane. We'll get bogged down in this forever. Hey, that Mr. Cargo guy was the President, right? Man... I thought I could believe in him back then, I had no idea he was such a wuss."

"No, he's not." Nagase countered.

The ground forces where fighting hard as I started picking up transmissions from them.

"First Sergeant, are you familiar with the tactics of capturing fortresses?"

"A fortress? I didn't learn anything in training about capturing a fortress!"

"What? Break through that line with our current manpower? That's insane!"

"Those are the orders? What, you want me to die?"

"Stupid newbie! This isn't some textbook war game!"

"Yes! This is all according to the textbook. We can do it! Good luck!"

"Yeah, thanks. That was encouragement? I think I'm gonna cry..."

"Just as they believe in me, I will believe in them!"

"If we can get past here, victory's just a hair away!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR RENFORCEMENTS? OVER!"  
"WHAT RENFORCEMENTS? YOU GOUYS ARE THE ENTIRE FORCE!"

Even the Yuktobanians where getting panicked, because I started to pick up transmissions from there side.

"This rain's torrential! Visibility zero!"

"I'm sending reinforcements now. You've got to hold them off!"

"The pillboxes are getting smashed by those air attacks!"

I kept firing, and demolishing bunkers. The ground forces rushed in at the same time.

"Bunkers captured! Thanks for the air support!"

"Damn! It's like they're ploughing the ground with bullets!"

"Don't get hit Terry! There's still something I've gotta tell you!"

'I know, I know messenger boy. You hang in there to!"

"They're never gonna call us losers again! Go, go! You too, Mark!"

"He's following the textbooks to a tee. They'll read every move we make!"

"That's it! I'm taking over command!"

"Insubordination is grounds for a court-martial!"  
"I don't care! I'm not taking any more orders from that guy!"

"Attention, overhead aircraft, this is the ground force, make sure you don't drop any bombs on us!"

I checked my inventory; I had 55 Missiles, 600 rounds of machine-gun ammo, and 12 LASM or Long Range Air-to-Surface missiles. "That's a roger, ground forces! We don't even HAVE bombs!"

"Roger that! Good luck to you guys up there!"

"This is Corporal Powers of Company A! Even from above, you can tell we're the best unit, right!"

I was watching them from the beginning. They had the best training as well as the best vehicles, two double-barrelled Apocalypse tanks.

"Oh yeah," I said. "Keep going!"

"YEAH! KEEP WATCHING! 'CUZ WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED! COMPANY A, FORWARD!"

"Second Lieutenant Rubin of Company B to our allied planes. Will you help us make our Captain's last job one to remember?"

"Sure thing," I said "hey, everyone! Let's give them an air show!"

"This is Rubin. We owe you one. Marching to the sound of air support bombings...Pretty fitting for the Captain."

"Uhh… this is Company D, I have a favour to ask, could you bomb our monster of a captain from the air for us?"

I almost said yes, until I realised what he was saying. "What the hell? Of course not!" I yelled at them.

"Ah, heh, I was just kidding...Psst, Lance, the plan failed. We gotta think of something else."

"hey Chopper, did you know? My older Brother's down there." Grimm said

"WHAT? YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT EARLIER YOU MORON! WHERE IS HE?"

"I don't know, they all look the same."

"Fine! Then EVERYONE down there's your brother!"

"We'll go out first! Time for "The Usual". "

"Yeah, "The Usual"."

"Attack from the center...call it an old man's intuition."

"This is the Captain's last campaign before he retires. Let's make it a good one!"

"That's our Captain for ya. He ain't old for nothing!"

a few seconds later, I heard the familiar Russian accent.

"Need some help, Comrades?" Supreme Commander Boris Romanov said over the ICS.

"HA! Here comes his highness from Usea now!"

"Hey, commander, we could use some help here. You take down the aircraft, we'll keep providing Close Air Support!"

"Okay, everyone, you heard him! Let's go!"

I heard the Yuktobanians again, now they where REALLY panicking.

"ARE THE PILOTS WHO SUNK THE SCINFAXI MIXED IN THERE SOMEWHERE?"  
"We can't defend this area any longer!"

"This isn't looking good! Our firepower's deteriorating!"

"They got us again! They're attacking from the air like last time."

"Lost contact with the left flank. Believed to be overrun!"

"We're getting surrounded! Dammit!"

So there we where, the Commander, Yellow 13, and Ace where engaging the air targets, while Archer, Chopper, Edge and Yours Truly destroyed the bunkers and other ground targets.

"Come on… just a bit more, you bastard! YES MISSILE LOCKED ON! FOX THREE FOX THREE!"

"So now what are you going to do? Turn right and expose yourself to me, or turn left and give Ace a perfect shot?"

"Target destroyed! Give me the next firing point!"

"I'm on his tail! He's MINE!"

"This is AWACS Thunderhead, Units A and B are engaging the Fortress. Flow to provide Close Air Support!"

"This is Company C! We're moving in to attack the last bunkers! Let's finish this!"

"ENEMY MINEFEILD UP AHEAD! WHERE ARE THE ENGINEERS?"

I moved in, and shot off two of my LASMs, the missiles went right into the bunker. The first explosion wasn't much, but the secondary explosion ripped the bunker apart like a flat lab of clay. The Commander fired his laser right into the second set of bunkers, punching a clean hole right through them, and causing part of them to melt into molten slag. I fired again, with all my missiles and bullets; it caused a missive explosion that demolished a good part of the defensive wall, and tearing back the HQ part of the fortress back.

"Attention all forces. All bunkers silenced. We've captured the entire fortress! Did you copy that, Air Force? We really appreciate all your support."

"All right, things are a bit calmer now. What's on your mind? Hey, Scott!"

"Well, I got a transfer order. I'm heading back home to our country in four days..."

"Oh...so this will be the last time I'll be fighting with you, huh? I'm gonna miss you, man."

"Me too, partner. It's been fun."

I also heard cheering of "OSEA! OSEA! OSEA! OSEA!" and I started giving the best air show of my life.

"GOOD WORK EVERYONE!" I heard Stalin 1 say once we got back to Sand Island. "Now, let's get this war over with in a hurry! Mobius 1 is coming back in a few days from "Operation: Katena" and then these guys are REALLY going to beg for mercy."

"HERE, HERE!" almost everyone said.

End of chapter 6


	7. Operation: Hammerblow

Operation: Hammerblow

"The Yuktobanian force that defended the Bastoc Peninsula is staging a large scale withdrawal from the area. After analyzing the situation, we have determined that they are pulling back the force to regroup their defence network and strengthen their capital defences. Yuktobania's southern armies sustained heavy damage during our landing operation and their defensive war power has weakened considerably. Their withdrawal is currently proceeding under the curtain of a set of electronic jamming signals. The enemy's air forces consist primarily of transport plane. Pursue these planes, destroy them, and halt their retreat."

"Hey, Kid, did you take a listen to that song?" Chopper asked as soon as we where over the mission area.

"You mean "Face of the coin"? I LOVED THAT!"

"Yeah, that face of the coin is a great tune huh?"

"Edge, Engaging,"

"Archer, Engaging,"

"Blaze, Engaging,"

"Whops, Chopper engaging!"

I got within visual range of the transport planes, at first, my radar saw only four, and then multiplied into at least twenty.

"Due to current circumstances, we have been forced to set foot on Yuktobania with weapons in hand, however, our true enemy here is the Yuktobanian military who started this unjust war."

"Transport Squadron undetected, no problems yet." One of the Fighters said.

"No stragglers, don't leave anybody behind." Another said.

"Unbelievable!" Nagase said in disbelief.

"We gotta bag ALL these planes!" Chopper yelled.

"You think every plane in the area is up and flying?" Archer asked.

"Well, let's ask them, HEY! How many planes you got there! Man, this is making my cry…"

I targeted one of the many blips, selected my phoenix missiles, and fired.

"Fox on! Fox one!"

The missile went towards the target, closer… closer… NO! The missile reached the target, but didn't detonate!

"SHIT! THE MISSILE FUCKED UP!" I yelled, but then I noticed something really off, the missile kept going. Normally, a missile that didn't go off bounced off the side of the aircraft, but this one kept going.

"What the fuck?" I asked.

"Ah-ha! I think I've figured it out!" Archer said

"Report from Bjely. Picking up something on radar." I heard the Yuke ground troops say.

"there's WAY too many signatures on radar, Kid, Nagase, how bout you?"  
"My radar's showing strange results as well, something's going on."

"Mine too… plus, there was that missile fuck-up earlier…"

"Hey, uhhh… you don't think-"

"Does the enemy have a tally-ho on us yet?" a member of the fighter squadron said.

"Ah-ha! I think I've figured it out!" Archer said

"Well, do share your keen insights, will you please? What's up?"

"First Lieutenant Chopper, Jammer Aircraft!"

"So, it's… a trick?"

I mentally kicked myself. DUH! Of course there was a jammer! That's why my missile went right through the target! I toggled up another Phoenix, went for visual confirmation and fired! The missile leapt off the rail like a weapon possessed and hit the transport in the rear. The explosion followed a second later, and then the plane fell out of the sky.

"HOW COULD THIS BE? OUR NEW JAMMING DEVICES WHERE SUPPOSED TO BE PERFACT!"

"Okay, I feel better now, Ghosts aren't so bad once you've figured out the trick behind 'um!"

"Where are the jammers? They've got to be somewhere close. Let's take care of them first." Nagase said.

I looked up, and saw an E-767, flying at around 50000 feet.

"Tally-ho on jammer!" I yelled.

"Don't let the jamming confuse you, repeat, don't let the enemies jamming confuse you!" Thunderhead said, unnecessarily.

I locked onto the jammer's engines with a heat-seeking missile.

"Fox three!" and the missile left my wings. It hit the engine, spilling fuel into the air before erupting a second later in the explosion. I dived for the deck, not willing to be inside that fireball, and noticed that the radar had partially cleared.

"The enemy radar blips disappeared! Several of them at once!" Nagase said.

"DAMMIT! OUR COVER'S BLOWN!"

"Concentrate on shooting down the jammer craft, the transports can wait!"

I then shot down a few more transports, and another E-767.

"Hey, you think it's going to be that easy?" Chopper asked.

"No, they could have something planned for us." I replied

"I don't think so either."

"We wish to work hand-in-hand, harmoniously, with the citizens of Yuktobania for this operation. I've instructed our soldiers to follow this wish to the letter. Therefore, I ask you, citizens of Yuktobania: Do not fear us, but rather join us in…"

The messages from General Howell where getting weaker, and with more static.

"...enemy...jamming waves...interference..."

"This is the 8492nd leader. All 8492nd units proceed as planned."

"Dammit...even our radios...can't..."

"Heads up!...us!"

"Hey, kid, yo...th...pre...n the Air...?" Chopper asked.

I had no idea what he said, so I decided to humour him.

"Roger that chopper."

"Yeah, I agr... ...tely Na...Heh..."

"It's...jam...!"

"ECCM!" Thunderhead roared as the jamming receded. "RESTORE COMMUNICATION LINK!"

"The Osean planes are firing on a school packed with civilians! They're at the engineering college!"

"Whoever's violating orders, cease fire immediately!"

"What idiot's doing that?" Chopper demanded

"Attention, units operating in sector Charlie Omega! Attacks on civilians are forbidden!"

"That's right near us!"  
" Hell, that's where we're supposed to be operating. You see those idiots anywhere?"

"I'm no joy. I don't see a thing and my radar's clean, too."

"This is Edge. I'm not showing any aircraft like that either. Are you sure?"

"Multiple casualties! Get an ambulance over here fast!"

"Dammit! The Osean bastards!"

"This is Thunderhead. Wardog, did you engage in an attack on a civilian facility?"

"That's a negative, sir!"

"Why would we do that? Weren't you watching from up there?

"Don't break formation. Your primary mission is to escort the transports."

"So we're just gonna watch them die!"

"That's what I hate about war! No matter who starts it, it always comes to this!"

I just decided to get this mission over with as quickly as possible, and I shot down the remaining planes.

"Last plane confirmed shot down, all enemy transports and jammers in the local airspace have been eliminated. Mission Complete, Return to Base."

We got sent to an interrogation committee in the capitol, Oured. We where then separated and interviewed separately.

Eventually, the Yuktobanias must have attacked us, because an alarm sounded.

"We've got an emergency here. Our armies are bogged down with the Yuktobanian invasion, so we're short on operational aircraft. Unfortunately, as a result, we're going to have to request that you flying aces take off for us. So, which mission would you like to take on?"

"What?"

"That's right; the capitols got more then one attack to deal with right now. How 'bout we use this to decide?"

He flipped a coin, and it landed on heads.


	8. Operation: Chain Reaction

Operation: chain Reaction

"**Yuktobanian aircraft have suddenly been detected on radar at southeast of Oured. They are flying in the direction of Apito International Airport, located in an area between Oured Bay and the capital. Apito International is a civilian airport. The enemy's intentions are unknown. Passengers and personnel are currently being evacuated, but the sudden appearance of enemy has punched the airport into plunged the airport into chaos. Intercept and engage invading enemy formation, and protect Apito International Airport."**

**When we arrived over the target area, it was night.**

"**I can't believe we flipped a coin for this mission. This isn't funny, man."**

"**This is the Airport Control Tower. Emergency Alert! All planes, cancel takeoff clearance! All approaching flights, change course immediately!" the Control Tower said.**

"**Change our Course? Change it to WHERE?" I heard one of the civilian planes say over the radio.**

"**This is Air Ixiom Flight 31. A high-speed aircraft just passed by us 600 yards away!"**

"**They're allied fighters taking off on an emergency mission. All flights, be heads up for mid-air collisions!"**

"**A fighter? I thought the war was over the west coast." **

"**Aww, how peaceful this place is. I'm chokin' up here."**

"**Which squadron was that, do you think?"**

"**It's the Capital District Air Defence Squadron. The enemy has unleashed chemical weapons in a college town, 400 miles from the airport. One squadron is on its way there to spread neutralizers. You're the only ones that can defend the airport."**

"**How could they?"**

"**It sounds the other side of the coin is bad news, too, huh?"**

"**Unfortunately, yeah."**

"**Tossing a coin to assign us a mission was a dumb idea to begin with." **

**I saw about five fighters patrolling the sky, I fired four Phoenix missiles, three of them hit, but the fourth one missed. I watched that missile head happily off course, and out of sight.**

"**The air's full of Civilian planes! We have to be careful using our missiles!" Grimm yelled.**

**I was forced to agree, if we missed, the missiles would either nail a civilian building, or lock onto a civilian plane, with some rather serious consequences for both the plane, and the people in it.**

"**Hey, what's all the ruckus outside?" I heard over the radio.**

"**Attention, all airport personnel," I said, trying to buy some time for the people on the ground. "This is an emergency, evacuate immediately!"**

"**Emergency? What's going on?" **

**I didn't answer; instead, I toggled the HUD to the GUNS configuration, and started firing at the enemy planes. I decided that this would be my weapon of choice for this mission. **

"**DAMN! MY PLANE'S BEEN SWISS-CHEESED!" one of the planes yelled. I guess I hit something fairly important, because smoke started to stream out. **

"**This is Omega Nine! My plane's been damaged internally!" I let whoever that was leave. No sense in shooting down a guy who was damaged and going to be shot down or crash anyways.**

"**So I guess our anti-air defence system was full of holes, then." Grimm said. **

"**Yeah, I guess so." I replied as I shot down the last plane**

"**LOOK AT ALL THE ENEMIES ON THE IFF!" Grimm suddenly yelled.**

"**WHERE! Down below? On the ground!" Chopper demanded.**

"**This is Airport Control Tower. Military transport planes parked on the runway, state your squadron number and callsign."**

"**This is Capital District Air Command. We haven't deployed any allied military transport planes to civilian airports at this time."**

"**Tanks are coming out of transport planes! They're firing! It's the enemy! Enemy forces inside the airport!"**

"**Hey, Kid, did you hear that just now?" Chopper asked**

"**Yeah, what the hell's going on?"**

"**This is the middle of Osea. How can they be attacking here?"**

"**How did they sneak in here?" the Control Tower said, confused.**

"**Never mind, just destroy the tanks and transport plane. Don't let them cause any more damage here." Capitol District Air Command said.**

"**It looks like we where tricked." Grimm said, as I started firing. **

"**Looks like," I said.**

"**They where really after the airport."**

"**What I can't understand is that when we passed over the airport, everything was fine!"**

"**Never mind that now! Let's just destroy those tanks!"  
" AER Flight 302, ABS Flight 417, landing clearance cancelled. Abort your landing."**

"**This is Flight 417. We've been in holding pattern for hours. We're on emergency fuel."**

"**It's too dangerous. I can't give you clearance to land right now."**

"**Tell that to my fuel tank. Can't you help us land here?"**

"**This is OWA 783. We're running out of fuel, too."**

"**Are you listening! This is war here! The freight terminal's getting shot at! Dammit! This is a civilian airport!" **

"**Then again, we did sorta do the same thing to them, over in their country." Chopper commented.**

"**So this is their retaliation for that? Why do people have to be so stupid!" Nagase yelled.**

"**We got word that the enemy Special Forces unit that gassed the college town is headed for the airport. Stay heads up."**

"**Dammit! Damn those dirty Yukes!"**

"**Well, if that's what it is, then where did all these fighters come from? Even if they could refuel in the air, fly all the way here and get thorough our distance to destroy our capital, there's not nearly enough of them to occupy the entire country. These guys are on a suicide mission, and they know it." **

"**Dammit...Dammit!"**

"**Hey control tower, I feel like crying too, believe me."**

**I was really getting sick of this mission. I fired everything I had into the remaining fighters, and then blew the hell out of the ground forces. **

"**This is Blaze, all enemy forces are destroyed," I said, angry. "we're RTBing. Over."**

"**Enemy forces annihilated. Airport control tower, what do you say?"**

"**Affirmative. Enemy defeat confirmed. Give our thanks to your aces up there."**

"**Roger. Operation complete."**

**I after my landing, I went straight to my rack, and fell asleep. This was getting to be too stressful for me, and my squadron. **


	9. Operation: Snake Pit

Operation: Snake Pit

I woke up, still cranky, but at least, I had SOME rest. Frankly, I was getting tired of sitting in that dammed ejection seat.

"I will now brief the details of your mission orders. That's all I have to say to you right now, people. If you all are really innocent, and I suggest you prove it out there on the battlefield."

"We have discovered a position of a secret facility in Yuktobania, used to　store ammunition. According to our information, the base is located deep in the jungles north of Lake Dama. The facility is massive and contains enough ammunition to supply a Yuktobanian ground division for a week of combat operations.  
Destroy the stockpile and cut off their front line ammunition supply. Note that we've been getting a lot of attacks from soldiers hiding in the dense jungles with shoulder-mounted SAMs. They are very hard to detect from the air, so stay heads up for sudden attacks from these missiles when flying at low altitude."

Once we where airborne again, I had a sudden pain in my lower spine. I disregarded it. A fighter pilot needs to put aside anything not associated with the mission away somewhere.

After the mid-air refuelling, we went to the engagement zone.

"Geez, now they got us turning right back into another battle! And this scenery definitely clashes with my Rock 'n' Roll." Chopper said.

"I'm just glad they're not ordering us to attack a city in retaliation for their retaliation." Grimm chimed in.

"You're a real optimist, you know that? Sheesh!"

"This is Thunderhead! Cut the chatter!"

"Oh, I just wish I could fly somewhere where I didn't have to listen to that voice."

"You did 'til yesterday."

"You'll be arriving at your target area shortly."

"Well, I don't wanna listen to that interrogation committee at the capital, either!"

Once I saw what I was going up against, I saw that the only way to destroy this place was to hit from the inside.

"The actual armoury is located in an underground shelter. Fire missiles into the tunnel and destroy it from the inside." Thunderhead said, unnecessarily.

_Oh, just SHUT UP! _I thought. That AWACS was REALLY starting to grate my cheese.

As I was thinking this I heard: "Break right! Missiles!"

"They're shoulder-launched SAMs! Enemy soldiers in the jungle!"

"Hey aren't showing up on my radar!"

"This is Thunderhead. Our search radar is clean. We can't see the launchers!"

"MAN! You're USELESS!"

I was forced to agree with Chopper's assessment. Not only was Thunderhead REALLY annoying, but he was also useless!

Or, maybe that was just my anger talking. After all, he DID provide an entire radar picture which was A LOT better then our own radar.

"It's an AA missile! Can you tell where it was fired from?" Chopper asked.

"That's a negative, Chopper. Can you?"

"Neither can I. Be careful at low altitude."

"I can't move! The jet lag's getting to me!"

"I just wanna get this harness off and jump into a hot tub. I'm tired of sitting on this ejection seat."

I was, yet again, forced to agree with my wingmen's assessments. I just decided to get this over with ASAP, and started dropping bombs like crazy.

"Direct hit on the ammo dump!"

"Get out of here! The whole place is gonna blow!"

"The shells are all exploding! We can't get near them!"

"The fire's spread too far! It's out of control!"

"Get out of there! You're gonna get fried! ARRRGHHH!"

"Here comes a shockwave. The ammo dump's blown up!" Grimm yelled.

"Wow, I bet that left a crater as big as those ones on the moon." Chopper replied.

"The armoires in this area have been shut down." Thunderhead, naturally.

"Ha, see, nothing to it!" Chopper said. "Well, on to the next one."

I dropped another bomb onto another tunnel, and sure enough, the armoury exploded.

"Enemy missile! Direct hit! Direct hit!"

"The fire crew's all been wiped out. Send out somebody else!"

"This whole place is gonna be blown away!"

"Wow, it's like a volcanic eruption!"

"Hey...I didn't think it would blow up like that. Must be pretty bad in there...You thinkin' the same thing?" Chopper asked. There was silence on the radio in response. After a while though, he said: "Yep, I guess you could say...uh, you know...Hmm. Sorry, I thought I had a joke coming."

"Chopper, you're getting a little annoying. Concentrate on your mission."

"Hey, I know you're stressed, lady, but don't be takin' it out on me!"

Another tunnel, another bomb dropped. GODDAMMIT! This was getting real old, real fast.

"I can't stand this. I want to go home already. How about you?" Chopper asked

"that's a big time Roger, Chopper."

"You too, huh, Kid? Let's hurry up and get this over with."

"That's what you're really thinking, right, Captain?" Grimm said.

"Hey, Chopper," I asked. "I thought you never complained about missions."

"I never complain about my missions, okay? What I'm doing now is not complaining!"

"Well, now what?" Grimm asked. "The barrage is too heavy; I can't get in close enough to attack!"

"In situations like this, a true idiot would propose to burn down the entire jungle."

"Anyone bring Napalm bombs?" I asked.

"Sir?" Grimm asked.

"I said, 'did anyone bring napalm bombs'?"

"You can't be serious," Nagase said, slightly shocked.

"Look, I just want to get this over with, okay? Now answer my question: did anyone bring Napalm bombs with them?"

Three clicks over the tactical channel answered my question. Terrific! Now even my wingmen weren't talking to me.

After we blew everything up, I went over to the south-eastern side of the combat zone, and destroyed some kind of hanger.

"Mechanical parts discovered in destroyed enemy facility. We'll have the ground forces retrieve them later." Thunderhead said.

"Hey everyone, sorry for the way I acted."

"No worries Kid! I was feeling the same way."

"Don't worry about it Sir. We're all a little stressed right now."

"Its okay, Blaze. I forgive you."

We got back to base, and all tried to get some sleep. We'd need it for the next mission.


	10. Operation: Long Harpoon

Operation: Long Harpoon

Author's note: sorry for this being mostly dialogue, but the some of the missions don't really HAVE that much action. At least, in my opinion.

The start of the briefing was delayed by a about an hour, so the four of us were loitering around in the Ready Room.

"Hey...what are you writing there?" Grimm asked Nagase. She was writing something in a book of hers. Most of the people wondered about that.

"I just can't remember this next phrase..."

"Here, let me see." Chopper said, and tried to make a move to read what she had written down.

"Hey!" she said, and shoved him away. "The princess couldn't feed the dove that day. She was too sick."

"May I take a look?" Grimm asked. She let us take a look. I recognized the story. Something my mother read to me in my childhood. 'A Blue Dove for the Princesses'. One of the stories about the demon of Razgriz. I still remember those stories even to this day.

When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals itself. First, as a dark demon, as a demon, it uses its power to rain death upon the land. However, after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns; this time, as a great hero.

"Razgriz. The Demon of Razgriz got her, right?" Chopper asked.

"You know the story?"

"The demon from the North Sea! I remember, my grandma used to tell me bedtime stories about it. And every time she did, I'd be too scared to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night."

We all chucked at that.

"Settle down, people!" Captain Hamilton said. _Why doesn't he fly anymore? _I thought. He used to be a great pilot a few months ago. He even helped Mobius 1 take Farbanti, and put an end to ISAF's war with Erusia.

Coronal Perrault cleared his throat, but another guy –someone I've never seen before- interrupted him.

"Excuse me, Colonel. This is an absolutely vital mission to us, as the staff adviser sent from Central HQ for this effort; I'd like to explain it myself. The Osean army is planning a vast offensive with the ultimate objective of occupying the capital of Yuktobania. If this operation succeeds, it'll end the war in a very short order. However, Yuktobania has attacked our beachhead with ballistic missiles from the Hrimfaxi, a Scinfaxi class submersible carrier stationed in the icy waters of Razgriz Straits. Fortunately, our ground force had already completed the attack preparations, so, despite the missile attack, the offensive began as planned. Nevertheless, we must neutralize the threat of another Hrimfaxi missile attack on our ground forces."

"We have a single chance to stage a successful air attack on the underwater carrier Hrimfaxi. Our passive sonar has detected a transport submarine that we believe is headed for the Hrimfaxi. We believe the transport sub's mission is to supply the Hrimfaxi with missiles. Based on its course and speed, we've calculated its rendezvous time with the Hrimfaxi. By amazing coincidence, it is precisely the same time as the Zero Hour of our ground attack. At this time, the Hrimfaxi will have to surface to restock its missiles. At that exact moment, ingress at low altitude to avoid detection, launch a surprise attack and sink the Hrimfaxi. Once surfaced, it only takes the Hrimfaxi one minute to rig for an emergency dive. If your approach is detected, you will only have one minute to complete your attack on the Hrimfaxi." The usual briefing officer said.

"Now keep in mind it won't be any support from Arkbird this time around. This mission rests solely on your shoulders. The entire ground offensive is relying on this first surprise attack, so don't disappoint us. I want you to turn the icy Razgriz Straits into the enemy's graveyard." The other guy concluded.

We got into our new planes –Mitsubishi F-2 Attacker aircraft- and headed off for the Razgriz Straits. We refuelled half-way there, and then started our attack.

"Wardog, stay at low altitude, and fly towards the submariene fleet. You are restricted from flying above 1000 feet, we can't risk having our surprise attack detected." Thunderhead said.

"I'm getting chills. This northern sea is where the Demon of Razgriz came from." Chopper said.

"Razgriz…" Nagase said, worried.

"Heh, There's no way that coulda been the Razgriz."

"Hold your chatter. Commencing comm out procedures shortly. Maintain radio silence."

"Guess I'll cut off the mic and try talking to myself…"

then the radio cut off. We flew at subsonic speeds, and when a saw a submarine, I fired. The LASM hit, and blasted a hole clean through the sub.

"Awesome, we totally surprised 'em! We can talk now, right?"

"That's not the Hrimfaxi. Didn't you look at the ship identification chart?" Grimm asked.

"Whaaaa?"

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Michell, the adviser to HQ. That picket submarine just sent off an enemy detection notice."

"Enemy planes! Halt all resupply operations!"

"Enemy planes? We're still in the middle of our mission!"

"Dammit! How did they smell us out!"

I quickly went to supersonic speeds, and flew right over the Hrimfaxi. I fired a few missiles right down its open hatch. I must have hit something important, because the Hrimfaxi immediately dived.

"Damage status on enemy sub unknown!" Nagase yelled.

"Those bastards are diving!" Chopper said.

"This is submarine Squadron Command. The enemy is undertaking a large-scale offensive. Attack the enemy forces with long-range missiles from the Hrimfaxi.  
Urgent! Transmitting target coordinates!"

"This is Hrimfaxi! We cannot comply! We're unable to launch missiles underwater due to battle damage!"

"What's the point of your existence if you don't fire them now! They're penetrating our defence lines as we speak! Hurry up before they overrun our allies!"

"Emergency surface! Grab onto something! Once we break the surface, launch the missiles and UCAVs!"

"The Hrimfaxi's antenna's appeared above water! It's surfacing!" Nagase said.

I saw the sub rise up out of the water like some kind of prehistoric monster, then it started firing.

"Hrimfaxi launching Burst Missiles!" Thunderhead yelled.

"Launching carrier jets!" Nagase added.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Michell, the adviser to HQ. I'm getting your into in real-time from our tracker satellite. Time your attacks to hit the Hrimfaxi when it surfaces. Sink it before it deals any more damage to our ground forces with its missiles!"

"Hrimfaxi! You're dealing lethal damage to the Osean Army. Give me one more shot! Drive 'em bask to the coastline!"

We dived in like hawks with talons extended, and fired the LASMs again. They hit, but didn't seem to do anything. We kept picking up the enemies radio chatter, but we where scarcely noticing. We where fighting as a team now. Each of us flying in, firing missiles, as well as doing a strafing run, then pull out, letting someone else in to do the same.

The Hrimfaxi kept diving, so there where a few problems there, but we could wait.

"Hrimfaxi, the enemy's abandoned the attack. Well done!"

"What're you doing! Attack, you idiots! Are you just gonna let them destroy our ground forces!"

"Geez, I thought this guy would be nicer than our Base Commander back home."

"Ah, the top brass are all the same."

The enemy AA barrage was quite thick, but we where able to slip through and get some attacks in. it dived for one last time, got about half-way under the ice, then I heard: "BALLEST TANKS DAMAGED! UNABLE TO SUBMERGE!"

"Forget it! We'll just have to deal with them above the surface!"

"The Hrimfaxi's stopped it's dive! We've damaged it!" Grimm yelled.

"Hrimfaxi launching burst missiles! Wardog, it's headed your way! Climb! Zoom to above 5,000 feet!"

"Dude, take a chill pill!" Chopper said. "We can see the damn missile! No need to warn us!"

We all went above 5000 feet, but since we still had a few LASMs under our wings, we let them off. They hit the sub, and started to bend back the outer coverings.

I dived in on another strafing run after the burst missiles went off, and focused on that hole the Anti-Ship missiles created.

"All this damage from four planes? How is this possible!"

"What the hell's going on? Are the Oseans using some kind of black magic?"

"Dammit! Just sink already!" Chopper demanded.

I was forced to agree, this thing was tough as hell to sink! I locked onto something that might have been easier, the engine room. I fired everything I had into the rear of the sub, and HOLY SHIT! There was a massive explosion!

"Amazing! It's just like a volcanic eruption! WOW!"

I must have messed up the sub's nuclear reactor! I was struggled to keep my plane under control, and trying not to wind up in the drink this time around. Survival time would be less then 30 seconds. I regained control over my aircraft, and then saw the damage I did. A good section of the Hrimfaxi's Stern was GONE, gone along with part of sail. Although, It didn't look like this thing would go down without a fight. It started launching everything it had left.

"They've got to be the Razgriz... They're the real demons..."

"Geez, you guys still believe in that? That's just a tall tale!"

"Well, how do you explain all this damage! I tell you, they're demons!"

i got a lock on the main hanger bay of the sub, and fired another set of missiles off. There was another explosion, even harder then the first as all the JP-5, Aircraft, and weapons went up in a fireball.

"You mean to say some demons from a fairy tale are killing us all? Don't be an idiot."

"If the demons saw the power of our fleet even they'd run away."

"Enough with the demon stories already! I'm gonna throw you all in the brig!" the captain, or admiral I guessed was getting a little pissed off about having huge holes getting blown in his ship. Chopper fired his remaining LASMs into the hole I just created in the hanger bays, adding more damage to the ship, but not enough.

"This thing just won't die! It's still firing!" Chopper yelled in frustration.

"Hrimfaxi, it appears you're up against Razgriz itself there."

"Looks like they where the real Razgriz… Not us."

"I've never seen a stupid fairy tale come true like this!"

"Hasn't the Captain left the control room yet?"

"This is my last order. All hands, abandon ship!" the captain of the sub said, as I fired everything I had left into the beaten sub. There was a final explosion, even more powerful then all those that came before it, as the burst missiles exploded with tremendous force. Luckily, I was high up in the sky unlike last time, but I still got hit by the detonation.

"WHOA!" we all yelled as the shockwave hit us. I saw pieces of the sub get flown to about 10,000 feet into the air, propelled by the massive explosion below.


	11. Operation: Backhual

Operation: Backhaul

Author's note: I'll TRY to have less dialogue in this one, but this mission pretty boring.

"Our ground offensive is continuing its fast paced push into Yuktobanian soils. A POW internment camp was discovered during the offensive and a team of marines has attacked and captured the camp. The marines have secured the camp's radio room and a flight of helicopters is on route to retrieve the prisoners. Your mission is to provide close air support for this rescue and retrieval operation. The radio room could be retaken by the enemy at any moment. If it is, the enemy will report the attack, and the rescue will end in failure. Find and shoot down all enemy aircraft in the local airspace and secure air superiority across the entire area."

I headed northwest and got a look at the first planes of the mission, F-16XLs. A delta-wing version of the regular F-16 to make them more manoeuvrable and a little faster, as well as adding a little more room to stick weapons on.

I locked onto both of them with the F-15s AWG-9 radar, and fired two Phoenix missiles. The first missile hit, but it didn't go off. Phoenix missiles sometimes have that problem, but then again, a one ton missile traveling at Mach 7 can do serious damage, even if it fails to detonate. I went onto the six of the other plane, and fired a sidewinder into his engine. The missile detonated with a savage blast, and I had to turn to avoid shrapnel coming into my engines.

Strangely, the enemy fighters didn't know we where here. I went after the next pair, a trio of Tornado IDS/ADV, The F3 type. I locked onto them with another set of Phoenix missiles, and fired. The missiles went blasted off the Tomcat's rails, and sped for the two planes. The missiles went off with a tiny flash of light about 89 miles away.

"This is Sea Goblin. Does it seem like the enemy craft have noticed our infiltration?"

"I don't know. They haven't noticed US yet…" I said.

"There's no way of knowing just by lookin' at 'um weather they've noticed you or not." Chopper said.

"Yeah, you're right. This snowstorm is making me anxious. Sorry."

I then changed bearings to the south, looking for enemy fighters. I found what I was looking for over the camp. A full fleet of TWENTY Su-27 "Flankers".

Author's note: I added this in, because this mission is pretty dull.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled as I saw the radar contacts.

"Umm… Captain, what do we do now?" Grimm asked.

I heard some gunfire over the radio, then "THIS IS SEA GOBLIN! COMBAT HAS BROKEN OUT IN THE CAMP! YOU'VE GOT CONTROL OF THE AIRSPACE NOW, RIGHT?"

"That's a negative, Sea Goblin. We have 20 flankers up here to deal with!"

"Good, I like a pilot who's realistic about the situation."

I locked onto a whole group of them with my Phoenix missiles, and then ordered my wingmen to do the same. They all locked on with there four missiles, and we all aimed at different targets.

"Blaze to all, release your missiles!"

"FOX ONE! FOX ONE!" they shouted in unison, as sixteen missiles blasted off our rails, and headed for the onrushing flankers. The first two hit, the third missed, then in rapid succession, the fourth, fifth, and sixth missiles all struck home. The next three missiles only damaged the flankers, and the remaining few missed completely.

After that, they smartened up a bit, and came at us, hard and fast. I fired another set of Phoenix missiles at close range, hoping to put them on the defensive, it worked , and I fired two sidewinders into the lead plane. There was an explosion, but not on the intended plane. Some other moron flew right into the path of my missiles, and blew up him! Edge took a defensive formation with me, while Chopper and Grimm went to engage on there own. I fired off another pair of sidewinders, but they missed. Evaded by some spectacular manoeuvres by the target, and a timely burst of chaff.

Something hit me. a turned in my seat to figure out what it was, but I couldn't see it. I kept fighting, but eventually, I just decided to take down the ground forces as my turns where now a little sluggish. In fact, with all the fighting that was going on now, I could probably call in the rescue chopper, and the enemy wouldn't even notice.

So that's what I did. The chopper came in low, almost grazing the treetops and set down in the POW camp after I cleared out all the AA defences. The helicopter gunship took care of the Yuke infantry, while I took down the other SAMS and AA guns that just seemed to pop up from nowhere.

Nagase asked if Captain Bartlett was in with the POWs, but the pilot said that the other POWs said that they never heard of them.

Eventually, all the flankers where shot down, but my plane was still sluggish at turning. I sent Chopper and Grimm to escort the rescue helo to base, while I kept Nagase to make sure the area was clear of enemy fighters.

Suddenly, warning alerts started going off, and a SAM was launched from out of nowhere. Nagase dove straight into it in an attempt to save me, I guess, and was hit.

I saw a parachute a few seconds later, and then the plane exploded.

"You all right!" chopper demanded.

"I'm fine. My plane's trashed, but those are always replaceable." She responded.

The rescue helos where full, so they asked the gunship to pick her up. There was just one problem, the storm was getting worse by the second and visibility was dropping fast.

"The gunship crashed!"

"Dammit! The storm's too strong!"

"We can't just leave her behind!"

"Look, I hate it too, but we have to wait for conditions to get better before we can do anything."

"Dammit, is there nothing we can do!"

"sorry, Chopper," we'll just have to come back tomorrow." I said, trying not to let my own anger show.

"DAMMIT!"

"You said it." The rescue helo said, angrily.

After I got back to base, I got out of my F-15 and looked at what had happened to it. The entire left wing was GONE. I don't mean 'gone' as in not useable anymore, I LITERALLY mean 'Gone' as in 'not there anymore.'

Ending note: that, I hope had more action then some of the other chapters, but one of the main reasons I included the flankers was because this mission is SOOO boring! Also, since I do this by vote, what mission would be in the second coin flip? The air-to-air mission or the air-to-ground mission, which would you like to see more?


	12. Operation: Stray Sheep

Operation: Stray Sheep

I was worried about Nagase. Luckily, we where now going on a rescue mission for her. I scarcely paid attention to the briefing, I was thinking about Nagase. Was she all right? Did she already get captured by the Yukes? If those bastards had done anything to her- what was this? I felt… Something. Not the usual bond between two people who often fly together, nor was it the bond two people feel towards to each other after they owe one another their lives. No, this was something different.

Was I in love with Nagase?

I already had a girlfriend, her name was Julie Karnes. During my days in War Collage, I'd run amok, well, SORT OF amok. I'd met Julie in a navel warfare course that I had to take, and I'd fallen for her hard. Hell, I'd even proposed! What's worse, she'd accepted! When the opportunity came for me to do a little actual flying in a battle, I'd accepted, and she'd started with this touchy-feely crap about being afraid of commitment…

Anyways…

I got into my new aircraft, a Saab Gripen, and took off, with Chopper in a MiG-29, and Archer in an F-20. We flew towards the target area, and I started to follow the distress signal.

"Captain, this is Archer, should we split up to cover more ground?"

"Yeah, I think we should. Chopper, break off." I said.

"This is Archer, roger that. Adjusting position."

An oddly erotic –and wholly inappropriate- memory of Julie popped into my mind at that word. Position… ah, the things we tried…

I shoved the memory away, and tried to concentrate on following that distress beacon.

I followed it for a while, and then I got with in Nagase's distress beacons range.

"This is Kei Nagase of Wardog Squadron calling Mayday! Mayday!"

"Nagase! Can you hear me? This is Blaze!" I yelled.

"Blaze? What are you doing here!"

"Looking after you, babe, listen, just stay down until the rescue helo is here."

"Christ! Blaze, get out of here! They have ZU-23s down here!"

I didn't really listen to that; I was more concerned as to where the signal was taking me.

When I was almost at Nagase's location, an E-767 appeared, and started to jam the single, my radar, and almost everything else. I selected a sidewinder, and fired.

The Signal came back, and I started following it again.

Then, my aircraft's fire-control radar picked up the radar lock. DAMN! A Gundish paint! Looks like they really DID have ZUs… I turned the Gripen flat to avoid the string of tracers that where now emanating from the ground.

"BLAZE! DOWN HERE!" Nagase yelled, as I passed over her.

"This is Sea Goblin, Wardog, have you found her?"

"Sea Goblin, Blaze, that's more or less a roger. Over."

"Roger, good job you have good eyes. Please protect us until we reach her."

"Roger that, hey what the-? Whoa! Whoa! There are still enemies on the ground!"

I went in for a strafing run on those SAMS and AA guns that where targeting the helo, while I ordered Chopper and Archer to escort the helo.

Eventually, we got Nagase onboard the helo, and airlifted her out. Apparently, Nagase had –in an ironic display- captured some soldiers, and got a little information from them. She had even managed to find and treat the crew of the gunship that crashed during yesterday's rescue mission.

I tried to identify the feeling I was experiencing at that point. Fear? No, Nagase was safe now. Worry? No, not that either… could it be?


	13. Operation: Desert Arrow

Operation: desert arrow

Cornel Perrault flipped a coin again to decide our next mission, much to the complaint of everyone in the squadron. (Especially Chopper). This coin flip came up as heads again.

"Well, this is it. Our ground forces will engage in a decisive battle with the enemy's main force in the Jilachi desert. If our army wins this showdown of military might, we'll be just a hair away from total victory. We've so got so more for you too. So don't slack off now."

"This mission will be referred to as "Operation Desert Arrow".   
The operation will be spread across the entire northern part of the Jilachi Desert. Its final target is a two-separate-strategic-positions, the field HQ in the northern region of the mission area and the airfield in the western region. A bomber squadron will attack the field headquarters, while the army force tank battalion will advance towards the airstrip. Your mission this time is to protect both units from defending enemy forces. This operation is spread out across the entirety of a wide command area. You'll be up against a large number of enemy forces, so choose your opponents carefully. Don't try to take on all of them. Destroying a certain number of enemy forces within your allowed time on station will be considered successful completion of the mission. "Operation Desert Arrow" commences today at 1050 hours."

We took off in four Gripons, and headed for the combat area.

"Man, this is ridiculous. I can't believe they chose our next mission with a damn coin again!" Chopper complained.

"This is Thunderhead, Captain Davenport, how many times do I have to tell you to cut the chatter?"

"Thunderhead, this is Razgriz 3, Roger that." Chopper said, exaggerating the 'Razgriz'

"What did you just say?"

The ground forces then requested support, and I ordered a disperse. Chopper and Grimm would escort the tanks to the Airfield, while Nagase and I would escort the bombers to the field HQ.

We only had to wait a few seconds before the first enemies showed up. MiG-29 'Fulcrums' and SU-35 "Super Flankers' where what Nagase and I faced, while Chopper and Grimm mixed it up with some X-45s.

The first batch of Fulcrums where easy to take down. They made an immediate, deadly mistake. They simply came head-on, fixated on the Bombers, not us, and we both shot them down with out Sparrow Missiles. The Super Flankers where on the same path, but after we shot down the Fulcrums, they smartened up; although, I wondered what had taken them so long to do it.

The Flankers fired there long-range Phoenix missiles, but those where quickly seduced by our ECM jamming and hard manoeuvres. I went in close for a sidewinder lock, and fired. The Gripon rocked skyward a little as the missile blasted away.

The target started making hard manoeuvres, trying to evade the missile, while at the same time dumping clouds of chaff to confuse the Sidewinder's heat-seeking warhead.

I got a lock on that guy again, but he twisted away, almost too hard and fast for my aircraft to follow.

_Whoever this guy is, he's good! _I thought, as I managed to get a lock on him again. I fired again, but this time, the guy went into the sun, killed his engines then slipped away as the sidewinder 'locked on' to what heat seekers deem as the mother-of-all-targets. The Sun.

I was wasting too much ammo on this guy, so I decided to switch to the QAAM missile.

The QAAM is an extremely good dog fighting missile, as it turns extremely well, and it has Fire-and-Forget guidance.

The missile arrowed off my wings and went after that plane. A fireball erupted only a few meters away, and I dove for the deck. Strangely, the other aircraft bugged out, including the ones that where still coming on the attack.

"Enemy plane confirmed down!" Thunderhead chimed in. "apparently, that was their captain! Good work, Wardog!"

I stayed with the bombers for a few minuets more until they where about three quarters of the way there, not even being tested, until two B-52s, and two AVRO Vulcan bombers appeared.

I went after those, and fired. The lead bomber exploded with tremendous force that sent out shockwaves as the bombs they where carrying cooked off. The remaining three bombers started to pull tighter turns then I'd ever seen a bird that size turn, and tried to now evade the four of us.

Although, perhaps I should take this time to mention that a Bomber trying to evade a missile is like a snail trying to evade a flyswatter. The three remaining bombers where mopped up very quickly.

After the enemy bombers where shot down, I focused on the allied bombers that where now just starting to attack the Field HQ.

The four of us now started attacking everything in sight. I destroyed the Field HQ, as well as a hanger that seemed to be placed in the middle of nowhere.

"Mechanical parts discovered in destroyed enemy facility. We'll have the ground forces retrieve them later." Thunderhead said.

Eventually, the only evidence of anything existing was rubble from the Field HQ, and I then moved to support the ground forces taking the airfield. This target was harder because of the revetments the Yukes put in.

Essentially, revetments for those of you who don't know are essentially underground hangers protected by Earth and concrete. They are very hard to destroy unless you have some Bunker-busting bombs.

We ignored those hard targets, and concentrated on the above-ground hangers, blasting them to splinters with our rocket pods. Eventually, like the Field HQ, there was nothing left of the Airbase. We where about to RTB, when Thunderhead said: "**This is Thunderhead. Enemy AWACS detected. Destroy it and maintain our air superiority over the battlefield."**

"**What, MORE bad guys!" Chopper demanded. **

**I target the tanker aircraft first, and fired! The first KC-10 exploded in a massive fireball that seemed to engulf the entire sky as the fuel it was carrying ignited in a huge explosion. The smoke and fire cleared after a few minuets, and I saw that at least 70 of the enemy fighters where caught in that blast. I fired another set of missiles into another tanker; this explosion was smaller, but still quite large. **

**The enemy AWACS started trying to get away from us, but Chopper fired the last of his missiles and destroyed the aircraft. **

**Since the AWACS and the tankers came in, we where almost at bingo fuel, and we had to land at the airbase that the ground forces just captured. The runway was hard to see because of the smoke, but somehow, we all managed to land safely.**


	14. Operation: Supercircus

Operation: SUPERCIRCUS

"We're holding a peace ceremony at the stadium of November City. Our Vice-President will be giving a speech to rally the citizens. Now, aw, you've been asked to do a fly-by above the ceremony. Don't screw this up! You should consider this an honour and do your part to boost citizen morale. This is the Vice-President who's dealing with it here, so consider this guard detail as well and be prepared for anything out there."

"Your mission this time takes place above November International Stadium, a gigantic seventy-thousand-seat-arena located in the center of the city of November on the southern coast line of Osea. Vice-President Appelrouth is giving a speech there and you'll be conducting a fly-by above the stadium as part of the production.  
You can return to base at 1730 hours, the time the speech is scheduled to end. After the fly-by, remain in formation and conduct a combat air patrol in and around the stadium until that time. This is a ceremonial flight, but you will be fully armed in case of an emergency. Don't forget to patrol the airspace surrounding the stadium too."

This time, we took off in the best planes in the entire OFAF, F-22A "Raptor"s.

"I'm proud to be able to fly like this." Grim said as soon as we where over the area.

"This is a ceremonial flight. Watch your manners, Kid." Chopper said.

We all got into a formation, and started flying towards the stadium.

"We're flying beautifully. Keep it up!" Nagase called out as we accelerated towards the stadium. At better then Mach 1, we passed overhead.

"This marks the end of your flight. Good work, Wardog." Thunderhead said.

"People of Osea...Please, lend an ear to this broadcast. As your Vice President, I stand here on behalf of the President of Osea. Listen to your fellow countrymen cheering before me. They are filled with anger against Yuktobania, and they swear that they will not drop their weapons until Yuktobania has surrendered.  
Now, I ask you to listen. Listen to their cheers!" the Vice President said.

"Aw, great, here comes the thunderous applause." Chopper complained. But instead of cheering, I herd: "The journey begins, Starts from within, Things that I need to know. The song of the bird, Echoed in words, Flying for the need to fly."

Singing. Why where the people down there singing?

"Thoughts endless in flight, Day turns to night…" Chopper sang.

"That isn't exactly Rock and Roll you know." Grimm commented.

"Who cares? Hey, they wanna get along with the enemy too, right? Man, this song's got soul!"

"This is Thunderhead, cut the chatter! Enemy formation detected, you are cleared to engage on-sight."

"Are we the only allies here?" Nagase asked, worried.

"McNealy Air Force Base tried to scramble reinforcements, but the runway was blocked after someone crashed on takeoff. " Thunderhead said. "I'm calling for reinforcements now. It will be six minuets before the nearest squadron arrives. Over."

"So we're on our own until then?" Grimm asked.

"Hey waitaminuete!" Chopper exclaimed. "Whoa! They're still singing! Why aren't they evacuating the stadium? Where's the Air Raid siren?"

I got a radar lock on the closest enemy aircraft, and fired a missile. The missile hit the other aircraft, and exploded.

"**Why'd the Vice President have to assemble so many people here? Geez, what a moron." Chopper complained.**

"**Captain Davenport, shut your mouth and take out those enemies!" Thunderhead ordered.**

"**Aye, aye, Sir. Now you're talkin'."**

We got back into a formation and fired off a salvo of Sparrow missiles. Half of those missiles hit, the rest missed, Evaded by a spectacular display of manoeuvres, and clouds of chaff.

We kept up the firing, although we where getting pushed back. At this pace, the enemy would start bombing the stadium any second now! Damn!

I let lose with a stream of Sparrows and sidewinders destroying as many of the enemies as possible.

"**Kid, this is Chopper. Are the reinforcements close?"**

**I checked the time remaining. "Negative, Chopper. Three more minuets."**

"**Sounds like we'll have to hold out a bit longer. Dammit, they could stand to be a little more punctual."**

About two minuets later, I heard: "**Attention, all units approaching November City. I guess they had us going, too..."**

"**What? Who is this?" Thunderhead demanded**

"**That was a pretty good drill they got going. Anyway, drill is over. Return to base." The unknown voice said.**

"**Wait! What're you talking about?" then a loud burst of static, then "ECMM! Restore communication link!" **

I saw through all the snow on my radar that the allied planes where retreating.

_What the hell is going on here? _I thought.

After a while of panicked radio chatter, Thunderhead said: "**New enemy formation detected. It's a flight of enemy stealth fighters. They're inbound for the stadium! Shoot them all down!"**

**_Don't need to tell me twice._ I thought, and went after the nearest F-117. **

"**Damn!" Chopper yelled suddenly. I looked over to where his plane was, and there was smoke trailing from it.**

"**Chopper! You've been hit RTB imminently!" I yelled.**

"**Negative! We've got to stop those stealth fighters! I'll draw their fire! Besides, it's nothing big. I'm not wounded. I oughta be able to keep this plane in the air a little longer. And planes are expandible, right Kid?"**

**I sighed, and said: "roger that, Chopper."**

"**This is it, Booby. That's the kind of line I expect from a captain."**

**I went after the stealth fighters, and fired what few heat-seakers I had left. **

**Chopper asked me if he saw anyplace to bail out. I suggested the river, but Nagase insisted on the stadium.**

**(Author's note: seriously, why does she say that? What's wrong with the river?)**

after Nagase, Grimm and I destroyed all the stealth fighters, Thunderhead spoke up again.

"**All enemy stealth fighters confirmed destroyed. We've called back the allied fighters."**

"**A little too late, man. There goes the radar. My circuits are toast."**

"**Look, forget about it, Chopper, just bail out. Please, bail out!"**

"**Okay, Guess now's the time."**

"**This is Thunderhead. Captain Davenport, are you all right?"**

"**There's the stadium. I'm dropping the plane over there."**

"**Roger. Now, bail out."**

"**I can't, The electrical system's all messed up. The canopy won't blow. The ejection seat's probably not working, either."**

"**Don't give up, Chopper! Keep trying! Chopper!"**

"**Heh heh...I'm gonna miss that voice."**

**And with that, I saw Chopper's plane smash into the stadium. **

"**CHOPPER!" the three of us yelled. **

**For the first time in a long time, I felt tears traveling down my eyes. I guessed that everybody else had the same reaction.**

"**dammit." Thunderhead said. "I hate to say this now… but there's a second enemy wave approaching. Al units, engage…" even he was as shook up as the rest of us.**

**I refused, but he simply said I HAD to engage if I wanted to survive. **

**Sadness at the loss of my friend turned rapidly into anger. I can't recall exactly what happened next –some kind of fog clouded my mind-, but when I came to again, I say dozens of smoke trails. Some backing off, some blowing up, and some streaming fire as they crashed. **


	15. Operation: Doodlebug

Operation: Doodlebug

Author's note: since the next few missions are so close together in the game, I'll place the next three missions (Fortress, 8492, and Final Option) as one big chapter.

In hanger 4, Pops and that reporter Genette where looking at the wreckage of one of the many planes I downed in the last mission.

"Look at that wreckage." Pops said to Genette. "I'm amazed there still making them like this."

"They?" Genette asked, confused.

"This looks like a standard fighter jet, but it's actually different.   
They've done a lot of things to reduce the number of parts and cut down manufacturing costs, without sacrificing the plane's strength and performance. Very cost-effective. You could make three planes for the price of two this way." Pops replied.

"Who's this 'They' you're referring to?"

"North Osea Grunder Industries. Formerly the South Belka Munitions Factory, run by the Belkan government."

"But Osea's taken over that land now. South Belkan technology is being used for Osea. Why does Yuktobania have this?"

"Good question. Actually, speaking of Belka... Osea recruited some Belkan flying aces after the war 15 years ago to strengthen our Air Force. You know about this?"

"No… Really?"

"An aggressor squadron comprised entirely of Belkan aces... Our old enemy. Well, that's the rumour, anyway. Even an old fox like me isn't sure they exist. I bet the current administration isn't even aware of the story."

"Before the Osean ground forces can proceed into the Yuktobanian capital of Cinigrad, we'll have to deal with Cruik fortress directly in their path. The robust defence of this fortress has stalled the advance of our armies for the past five days. If this situation continues for much longer, it will give Yuktobania time to complete preparations for a counterattack. We need to take the fortress and enable our ground forces to reach the enemy capital as quickly as possible. To do this, we will launch an air attack on Cruik　fortress. Our last attack sortie fell prey to their anti-aircraft guns and air-defence fighters. Deal a decisive blow to the fortress and its surrounding air power and support the ground forces as they penetrate the complex."

The three of us launched. Strange, just three…

This time, we where in MiG-1.44s. Their bombs would come in handy for that mission.

"Lieutenant Colonel, the enemy sent this message to our armies."

"This fortress will not be captured. Go back to your country.' Hmm... All right, then. Let's finish this up quick so we can get home to our families. Allied forces in the air, listen to me. If the ground forces are wiped out, this operation will fail.  
We need you to place top priority on eliminating the threat to our ground forces. We're counting on you." The CO of this operation said.

"King Cobra to Able; today we're gonna do it!" I heard as we approached the fortress.

"This is Able, don't be stupid. Can't you see that wall in fount of us?"

"We're getting Air Support from Sand Island today!"

"Roger that! I'll tell everyone now!"

We started to attack. I dropped a few bombs near the gate and continued to destroy the bunkers.

"Edge, Engaging!"

"Archer, Engaging!"

I waited for the third engagement call, but it didn't come. The Tactical Channel was unusually free of radio chatter for this mission.

I shoved those thoughts aside and concentrated on destroying this fortress.

I dropped a pair of bombs onto tanks that where waiting on the inside of the fortress gate that where in position for an ambush.

"King Cobra to overhead aircraft, requesting permission to penetrate the fortress!"

I did a quick check of the area. It was about as safe as it could be for the ground forces.

"Permission Granted, King Cobra. Good luck." I said.

"All right, roger that. Air support is with us! All Ferdelance units, forward!"

"HQ to 1st Platoon, move forward!"

"HQ, we've broken through the southern fortress wall!"

"Roger! Nice work!"

"First barrier cleared! Wow, in record time, too!"

"Defence network destroyed! Dammit, these guys are unstoppable!" One of the Yukes yelled out as I demolished the last of the bunkers.

I dropped a pair of bombs onto the ground in front of the ground forces, to detonate enemy mines, if any where in place, and active.

The effect of the mines where like 100 tiny flashbulbs going off in the space of half a second.

The ground forces advanced quickly after that, taking out a few of the enemy's ground forces.

"These are the Aces of the Yuke Air Force!" Grimm yelled "I can't shake them off!"

Now more aircraft where coming from over the hills. Su-27 "Flankers" and MiG-29 "Fulcrums"

"Blaze to Wardog squadron, let your guard down for a second, and you'll get shot to pieces!"

Soon, enemy planes where everywhere! Above us, behind us, and closing in on all sides.

I kept evading the enemy's missile fire, while at the same time, doing my best to destroy enemy ground forces.

"This is Ferdelance. We're at the fortress exit. Should we go outside? Please advice!"

I did a quick check of the surroundings. All bunkers destroyed, and the only aircraft where fighters. Not attackers.

I gave the ground forces the ok, and I then realised my mistake. A bunch of enemy tanks where right on the other side of the exit gate too!

"If they break through here, it's all over! Give it everything you've got!"

"Blow those Osean bastards back into the sea!"

"Help us! It's the Razgriz!"

"We're up against the Razgriz? It's hopeless!"

"Contact cut off! Situation unknown!"

I had to act fast. I slammed the throttles to full afterburners, and dropped all my remaining bombs onto the tanks. One of them actually went up 50 feet into the air before smashing down onto the ground.

The ground forces kept advancing, but there where a lot less of them now. I wondered if this would be enough to take Cinigrad.

"Bust through here like you're gonna run all the way to Cinigrad!"

Then the ground forces where through, and on there way to the Yuktobanian capital. Most of the fortress was now ruins and the aircraft retreated as there only runway was now captured.

"We made it! Northern fortress wall taken down! We skewered them!"

"Excellent! Hey, send a message back to the enemy: 'this fortress has been successfully captured. We're going back to our country real soon.'" Nelson said.

I heard a cheer of "Osea! Osea! Osea!" as the three of us made our way back to Sand Island.

A few hours later, the three of us where flying over a mountain range.

"Wardog Squadron, this is Thunderhead. Fly to the tanker aircraft for refuelling. There is an allied squadron to the east of your position. They'll guide you to the tanker for air refuelling. Good work, people. We're one step away from the enemy's capital. We can win this as long as you're with us! I can feel it!"

"Those enemy pilots we fought today...I can't imagine how wonderful it would be to fly with them in peacetime." Nagase said.

"Yeah…" Grimm and I said together.

"Wardog, this is the 8492nd Squadron. Can you see us? It'll be an honour for us to escort you heroes. Let's go home."

"Yeah. But I'm still wondering what Captain Chopper was doing then..."

As the three of us got closer to the 8492nd squadron, they suddenly disappeared, my MiG's warning lights started going off, and my radar was getting jammed.

"Shit! What the fuck?" I said as I started to shake off the incoming missile. The first one was easy enough to dodge, but the second one managed to nail me right in the left air intake. I quickly moved to shut that engine down before the damaged impeller blades tore apart the aircraft.

"Enemy ECM!...Wait a second. That escort plane...oh, no!"

"The 8492nd Squadron doesn't exist!" Nagase yelled, remembering that capital interrogation committee. I kicked myself mentally for being so stupid, and for leading the three of us straight into an ambush.

"Multiple unmarked fighters inbound! ...Hey! Is that their voice on the radio?"

Sure enough, I heard: "You must destroy them! We can't let them end this war!"

"Roger! We'll surround them and attack from all directions!"

"The 8492nd Squadron aren't Yuktobanian spies!" Nagase yelled.

"8492, 8492, 8492...I, I know I've heard that somewhere before...That's right, When we were helping the President's emergency landing, it was the 8492nd who took our place!" Grimm yelled. "They got the President to! So that's what escalated the war?"

"Yeah!" Nagase and I said together.

"We've gotta tell people about this! But how? We're completely surrounded!"

"So we'll break through!"

"Captain, let's penetrate this BARCAP and escape to the East!"

I pushed the throttle to full afterburner, but my speed was limited by the destroyed engine.

"Grimm, Nagase!" I yelled. "Cover me!"

The two of them broke off and started to engage the unknowns. I got a good look at them. SU-47 "Berkuts" and YF-23 "Black Widows". Stealthy, highly manoeuvrable, and deadly.

A few of them tried to go in front of me, but I was using the mountains to my advantage. By dropping below 100 feet, I was terrain masking myself, hiding my aircraft in all the ground clutter.

I raced to the East and eventually punched my way out of the enemy's BARCAP. As I did that, the enemies stopped attacking, and bugged out.

"Let's hurry back home!" Grimm said.

Back at Sand Island, Genette was back in his quarters with Pops. He just got off the phone with one of his friends that was in Oured.

"Would it surprise you if I said that President Harling is nowhere to be found within the capital?" he asked Pops.

"Not really. The hard-line war Osea's waging right now hardly resembles the peace policy the President was promoting. Let me guess he disappeared just before we invaded Yuktobania, right?" Pops responded.

"Exactly. My journalist friends told me that nobody's seen him enter or leave the office since. All of his decisions are communicated through the Vice President. And it gets better, a lot of the military officers that resigned over disagreement with the President's arms-reduction plan have started to return to the capital."

"I found out something myself. That Belkan aggressor force I was telling you about... apparently they're called the 8492nd Squadron. Also, and here's the kicker, Captain Hamilton, the Adjutant Base Commander here, used to be assigned to the 8492nd."

"What?"

Just then, the roar of jets could be heard. There was no doubt in there minds as to whom it was. The Sand Island Squadron, as it was being called now, was the only squadron that was being deployed from this island.

"Oh, they're back." Pops said.

On the runway after landing, the three of us where talking about who we would tell about the attack first.

"There's no point in taking to that blockhead Commander. He treated our President like an idiot just because he wanted peace." Nagase said.

"What about his Adjutant, Captain Hamilton?" Grimm asked.

"Roger that. Blaze and I will go see him, Grimm, you go let Genette and Pops know."

"Right. Be careful."

In Genette's quarters, the dish that Pops used to feed Kirk, his dog, clattered to the floor as Grimm explained.

"What? Nagase and the Captain went to see Hamilton?" Genette asked.

"what is it? Did I do something wrong?" Grimm stammered.

"Let's hurry!" Pops said.

"you got it!"

"We don't have time to warn the Captain and Nagase. We'll have to talk to the Base Commander ourselves."

The two of them made there way to Cornel Perrault's office and stepped in without knocking.

"Thank you for coming, Second Lieutenant. I was just thinking about calling you over." The base Commander said, formally.

"Me?" Pops asked.

"Special Forces Second Lieutenant Peter N. Beagle, Or, I guess you prefer "Pops."  
15 years ago, you and Bartlett were shot down over enemy terrain. Bartlett's squadron HQ was destroyed and all of its data was fried by Belka's magnetic-pulse weaponry. When you made it back to the allied front lines, it was Bartlett's word that convinced them that you were his squadron leader." He pulled out a handgun, and everyone in the room flinched. "Is that really true? Bartlett turned out to be a spy. So, who are you really? Can't prove anything about your military record, can you?" he asked as Genette inched his way over to the lights. He killed them just as the Commander fired.

"This way!" Pops yelled.

The overweight commander fired again, this time, grazing the top of Grimm's head.

The three of them tore out of the office, while Perrault kept firing until he ran out of ammo and breath.

"Arrest them on sight! They're spies. Shoot 'em if you have to!" he yelled as he regained his breath.

"Hamilton's got the Base Commander deceived, too." Genette said as Nagase, Grimm, Pops, Genette and I meet behind the armoury. The base was now crawling with base defence personnel.

I punched that guy's fights out. That bastard was wearing a Major's insignia on his shoulder." Nagase said, as she searched a guard that had come too close for comfort.

"I don't know who it is, but someone's trying to widen the rift between the two countries and keep this war going. If Osea continues to win, then the war will be over."

"And they're after us to prevent that?" Nagase asked. "You're kidding!"

"You people are the pillar of morale for the entire Osean Army now."

"And now you know something you were better off not knowing... the President's disappearance." Pops said as he petted Kirk.

"Listen, Pops, who exactly are you?"

Pops looked away, as if to say something that would embarrass him, then Grimm came back, Panting.

"It's no good. They seized our planes in the hangers."

"Hanger C in the rear probably isn't so heavily guarded." Pops said.

"Yeah, but...over there, there's nothing but..."

"We'll escape with my training jets. Good thing I maintain all my planes well, eh?  
Let's try it. Genette, you take the seat behind me."

We took over the four tiny BAE Hawks, and took off. It wasn't easy, and the Guards weren't too happy with that, but we managed to take off.

"So where do we go now?" Grimm asked as we left Sand Island.

"We no longer have a home to return to." Pops said.

"Attention, all Air Force planes! Enemy spy elements have made off with four training jets and are heading north. Find them and shoot them down. Repeat all Air Force planes..."

"That's Hamilton's voice. The bastard!"

"Guess I'll try my hand at combat manoeuvring, then. Excuse me while I take the lead. Follow me, people." Pops said as he cut ahead of me.

Eventually, we where over the Ceres Ocean, although, our fuel tanks where getting a little dry.

"This is the 8492nd Squadron. We have a visual on the enemy. Engaging."

"It's them!" Grimm yelled.

"This is Thunderhead. Roger, 8492nd. Are those guys really traitors?"

"Yeah…" the leader responded.

"I can't believe it."

"You can believe what you want, but it's the truth. 8492nd Squadron, you have permission to shoot down those planes." Hamilton said.

"8492nd, roger."

"I'll get you guys out of here. You all stay with me, now." Pops said. I agreed, seeing few alternatives.

Then, Pops started to head for the deck, while at the same time, doing extremely erratic manoeuvres. They looked familiar, but I couldn't place them.

"That flying style...that isn't the Colonel, is it?"

"Colonel? You mean THE Colonel? The legendary pilot they used to call Huckebein the Raven during the last war?"

"Yeah… the most infamous traitor our countries ever produced…"

"Is that you, Jason? I kept hearing this name, "8492," and was wondering what the heck it was. Since you started calling yourselves the Grabacr Fighter Squadron in the last war, I got sick of flying in the same sky with ya. Sounds like you've strayed even further from your ideals since then." Pops said.

_And now I remember where I've seen those moves! _ I thought. _One of Belka's top aces in the war 15 years ago. He got shot down by a lone mercenary and was MIA ever since!_

Our radar gave out as we neared a black island.

"hey, what's going on?" I yelled. "my radar's out!"

"That's a volcanic island. There's a strong magnetic field all around it. You better follow me closely."

We passed through a ravine, revealing a scrap yard. I gave me the chills flying over it, thinking that if we didn't get outta this place pronto, we'd be joining those scrapped planes.

We got about halfway around the Island when Pops asked me: "hey, you all still keeping up with me?"

I laughed and said: "Pops, you need to try harder, that, and look behind you!" as I passed him on a turn.

"I can't even blink! My eyes are drying up!" Grimm yelled

"You need to concentrate. Stay cool." Then he added: "we're diving into that cave now. You all ready for this?"

"watch me." I said, as I dove into the cave, passing Pops again, and came out the other side.

"His flying is incredible!" Nagase exulted.

"Gah! Whoa! Aaahh!" Grimm yelled.

We where almost out of the Island, when Pops pulled into another, longer cave.

"How can you fly like that! That's not human!" Grimm demanded.

"Hey, hey, easy. You're giving me way too much credit. Keep a wide field of vision. Right, that's it." Then as we came out: "I knew you could do it. You've all become excellent pilots."

I checked my radar, making sure that we had indeed lost our pursuers.

"This is Thunderhead. What happened to the 8492nd? We're seeing the traitors on the radar again."

"This is Swordsman. I just found 'em. So now I just shoot 'em down?"

Dammit. We almost escaped, and now this.

"Exactly." Hamilton said.

The F-14A slid closer, and then started flashing.

"It's a signal light. TRUST ME BAIL OUT He wants us to bail out?"

"What say we trust him, then? Genette, you first." The Hawk on my left sent out two ejection seats, before the missile hit it and destroyed it.

"Swordsman to Thunderhead. Splash one."

"Tracked on radar. Kill confirmed."

Another plane exploded, and then a third. Finally, it was my turn. I bailed out just as the missile slammed into my hawk and exploded.

The six of us –Myself, Nagase, Pops, Grimm, Genette, and Kirk- floated in the warm ocean for a few minuets until a carrier-based helicopter came into view.

"This is Sea Goblin we have found the floating remains of the destroyed aircraft in the water. I don't see any of the crew. It looks like they couldn't eject and sank with their planes."

"Roger Sea Goblin, RTB."

I knew that that helo pilot was lying. We where right in plane sight, and not exactly difficult to miss.

"All right, let's go. We've got a new home waiting for you." The pilot said as we where all pulled from the water.

"So what's the gouge?" I asked as soon as I was on-board.

"Captain Anderson wants to see you chop-chop."

Captain Anderson? I was genuinely confused. Anderson was the CO of the OFS Kestrel. An aircraft carrier that's been in our arsenal since the Belkan war. in fact, I even remembered saving it that one time during Scinfaxi missile attack.

I would find out what's going on soon enough

End of chapter 15

**Our Belkan operations have been found out!**

_Will you just stay calm? Belka is immaterial. We got what we needed out of it._

So you're prepared to simply let our operatives hang out to dry?

_Yes, I am. The operatives have served their propose. _


	16. Operation: Keynote

Operation: Keynote

The helicopter landed on the flight deck of the aircraft carrier Kestrel, and all of us got out. Captain Anderson strode out onto the deck to meet us, and I saluted. He returned the salute, and the six of us went into CVIC.

"Captain," I said. "If I may speak freely, what's going on here?"

"I've got an intelligence gathering vessel in my battle group. The Andromeda, it's capable of intercepting all forms of communication. Recently, it picked up a secret message transmitted in Belkan. That, Captain, is why I called all of you here."

"We where engaged by Belkans before we got here." I said, and told my story of the 8492nd squadron attacking us.

The senior Intelligence Officer, (whose nickname was for some reason, Lab Rat.) debriefed us on the make of the Belkan planes, and after that, we all went to the Mess Hall.

As I was eating, a voice behind me said: "Jared, is that you?"

Jared is my real name. I recognized the voice immediately, and choked. Literally. I shoot up signalled what was wrong, and a corpsman started the Heimlich manoeuvre on me. It was Julie Karnes, my Ex-girlfriend.

After I got over the coughing, I said to her: "what are you doing here?"

"I'm a navel flight officer, remember? And I take it, you forgot to read the flight schedule."

She was right. I didn't check it. I knew who would be flying. Me, Edge, Swordsman, and Grimm.

"I don't NEED to check the flight schedule. I know who's gonna be flying."

"You obviously don't know a thing about carrier aircraft. I'm your Radar Intercept Officer." she countered. "You don't like it? You're off the schedule."

"all right, if there aren't any objections, then I'll take command of this Air Operation." Pops said in the Carrier's Briefing Room.

"We're launching a rescue operation for the President of Osea within the Principality of Belka. The communications intelligence ship Andromeda received information that President Harling is being held in Belka. The location is an old castle, position on the southern edge of the borders on between Belka and North Osea. Sea Goblin, our helicopter squadron, will handle the direct rescue effort. After securing the area, the helicopter will descend on the castle and drop our infiltrating rescue squad. It will station keep in the air while the rescue is taking place on the ground and in the castle. Your mission is to provide air support for the Sea Goblin's rescue operation and destroy any opposing enemy forces. Choose an aircraft for the mission from the Kestrel's carrier jets and prepare to launch."

I got into my new aircraft, An F-14A "Tomcat" and prepared for the CAT launch, listening to the radio chatter.

"Raising pressure. 70, 80, 90 Point 15, 48, 32, confirm. Roger."

"We're good to go, Sir! Ready to launch anytime!"

I saw Swordsman take off a few seconds later.

"Fighters launched! Flight deck to all flight crews, hurry up! We've got more coming!"

"This is the flight deck, roger that, sir!"

"Takeoff complete. Next craft begin takeoff procedure."

The F-14 slid into the catapult launch position, and the steam pressure began to rise.

"Catapult one raising pressure. 80, 90...we're in the green zone."

"Check catapults! Raise the Barriers!"

the Jet Blast deflectors came up, and I got the order to launch. I rammed the throttles to full military power, and felt the Tomcat go from zero to just above stall speed in two seconds, and 40 feet.

I grunted under the build-up of G-Forces, and all I heard from the backseat was an exaggerated yawn.

"Uhh… Tomcat two double nuts, good shot." I said, slightly confused at carrier aviation.

As the three- FOUR of us arrived over the target area, I felt cold. Then, suddenly, something flashed into my mind. Almost as if I was dreaming.

"_So PJ, how many girlfriends have you had? Is she your first?"_

"_I had a girlfriend in High School!"_

"_Galm Team, Crow Team, head for Waldrach to take out any remnant forces the Belkans could have positioned out there."_

The 'vision' I guess continued for a fair amount of time. I 'saw' the seven nuclear detonations, as well as some kind of flying fortress/Aircraft Carrier. An ADFX-01 "Morgan" and an F-16 "Fighting Falcon" take down a Rafale and J 35 'Draken'.

"Hey, Blaze, you awake up there?" Julie asked.

I snapped back to reality, and said: "yeah… yeah, I'm here. Just have a weird feeling."

"Tell me about it."

The four of us destroyed the Anti-aircraft defences surrounding the castle, and I kept destroying gunboats that kept coming out of the dockyard.

The helicopter landed shortly afterwards, and then, as they say, all hell broke lose. Tanks, Zu-23s, and SA-6 SAM sites stated coming out of the woodwork. Soon after that, Nagase said: "I've got multiple hits on my radar. Enemy aircraft inbound."

"Fighter jets?" Pops asked. "Don't tell me they've got their own fighter jets, too."

"That's affirmative." She said. "They're defiantly fighters."

"Guess they used the money from Osea and Yuktobania to supply their own forces. Just protect that helicopter." Pops responded.

"Hey, fighter jets? Where were they hiding those?"

"We don't stand a chance against them! Hey, it's time for you guys to step in!" the pilot of Sea Goblin said.

Eventually, the SEAL team that was deployed from the helicopter managed to get the President out of his cell, but they hit a snag.

"We can't blow this wall with the explosives we brought with us!"

"This is Sea Goblin. We've run into enemy fire from multiple positions in the castle." The team leader said. "We're pinned down over here. Break down part of the wall for us!"

"Where's the President?" Nagase asked.

"He's right hear beside Me." the SEAL commander responded.

I heard a collective sigh of relief from all of us, then Pops said: "We're going to destroy the wall and get the infiltration team out of there. Got it? The area to be destroyed is displayed on your HUD. Aim carefully."

The target was illuminated, and I fired off a volley of missiles.

"Whoa! That almost fell on top of me!"

"We can get out through that hole. Run!"

"Surround the President! Don't let him get hit!"

"Sea Goblin, we'll take on the enemy planes." Nagase said.

"We're defenceless in the air! We're counting on you!"

Then I heard a familiar voice over the radio.

"Is that you? The lady with the pretty voice? Are you there too?"

The rescue helo then started making its way back to the Kestrel.

"What the? The sky's swarming with enemy planes!"

I took a look at the radar, and it really WAS swarming. And what I saw was just the non-stealth fighters.

"Blaze!" Julie yelled from the backseat. "Enemy plane on our six! Break!" I broke away from the enemy plane, and started launching my Phoenix missiles. Julie was no longer my Ex, but a voice that seemed to be coming from my own head as much as through the earphones.

Eventually, after a particularly long air battle, and a lot of worry, I heard: "We managed to make it out of there. Mission accomplished!"

"Thank you, everyone. I appreciate your efforts." The President said. "By the way, your voice sounds familiar. Are you that pilot that helped my land that cargo transport?"

"Roger that, sir! It's good to hear from you again!" I said.

"I thought so. Looks like I owe you another one."

if there's one thing I hate about Carriers it's this: Night Carrier landings. During the Belkan war, some doctors ran a few tests and they found one thing that always managed to spike stress levels off the charts. Night Carrier Landings. The Kestrel was fully prepared for the occasion with lights strung all the way down her flight deck, and up the island. This was used to create a wire box image almost like something you'd see on a computer game. Without it, a pilot could suffer a particularly terrifying sensation: that the flight deck was rising up in a solid vertical wall.

"Tomcat Two-Oh-Oh," the LSO (Landings Signals Officer) said. "Deck coming up. Call the Ball."

"Tomcat Two-Oh-Oh," I said. "Ball, 3.8" that let him know that I could see the optical landing device, (for some reason, called a meatball, or just ball.) and that I had 38 hundred pounds of fuel left.

I came in, closer… closer… NO! the Meatball went red, telling me that I screwed up! I slammed the throttles to full, skimming the flight deck, not touching an arrester wire.

I went around for another pass. Again, getting closer… closer… DAMMIT! The meatball went red again! I went to full throttle again, not even touching the flight deck this time.

"Hey Blaze," Julie said in the backseat. "This isn't looking to good."

"You wanna get out and walk?" I snapped. "I could do without the backseat driving!"

_Oh, don't let me screw it up. Not again. _I thought.

I got closer… closer… closer… yes! The meatball was staying green! The deck landing was jarring, and I almost bit my tongue.

I had little time to be happy though. I rushed up to the Bridge, and saw Captain Anderson, pops and President Harling chatting. Not about the Belkans, Yuktobanias, or anything in the war, but just… chatting. He saw us, and saluted. We returned the salute, and he told us that he wanted us to be his personal squadron.

Our planes where completely re-painted –jet black, with a red tail- and we also got a new insignia.

The emblem of Razgriz.


	17. Operation: DeepSix

Operation: Deep-six

The next two days went past very quickly. I was called in to do a little reconnaissance mission to take photos of a mining facility and a couple of transport planes, as well as two planes from different squadrons, Ofnir and Grabacr. I saw Julie Karnes, and had a bit of a talk with her over why I snapped at her during my carrier landing. We got to talking about the loss of Chopper, and I could tell from the look on her face that she had gotten to the root of the problem.

"I've seen these emblems before," Pops said to start the briefing. "These are Belkan flying aces from the war 15 years ago. These guys were –are- some of the best."

"Analysis of the surveillance photos taken on the previous mission reveals tactical nuclear weapons of the same type used by Belka in the war 15 years ago. These weapons hidden in the mine are about to be retrieved and deployed to the two aggressor squadrons in Osea and Yuktobania. The President has made his decision: Destroy the entrance to the mine before the next nuclear weapon is removed from the shaft and bury those weapons of evil inside for good. This mission will be carried out with the usual four ship formation. The only powerful and numerous weapons on target would destroy the rock face above the entrance."

We took off in some MiG 1.44s that where in a cargo ship of smuggled aircraft. If Pops was right about this, then we would need the bombs they carried.

"Today will be easy since we don't have to worry about any radar. Right, Captain?" Grimm asked as we where over the target area.

"I suppose, but don't slack off, everyone. We don't know what to expect."

"Ah, well, I mean, not that I'll be slacking off, of course." He responded.

We flew for a couple of seconds, and then Pops from the Kestrel said: "How you doing, Blaze? I tell you, nothing beats flying in perfect formation with your comrades. In the past I flew alone, to do battle against my own country. But look at you. You've got all your friends here, don't you think so?"

The pain from losing Chopper was still a little fresh, and I said: "not all my friends, Pops… not all my friends…"

"I know the pain of losing a comrade is great. But the ones that are left will always lift your spirits again." He said.

We encountered a batch of planes as we approached one of the two river branches.

"They're carrying an emblem I've never seen before!" one of the planes in the formation said.

"Stay sharp! They aren't here to spy on us this time!" another one said.

They came at us head on; four of them. I gave the order to attack, and each of us targeted a separate plane. I rammed the throttles to full afterburners and engaged. When I was in missile range, I fired tow missiles at head-on, and pulled up. The enemy plane flashed below me before exploding, unable to counter the manoeuvre. The rest of my squadron followed suite and they each killed their target with the flawless efficiency I've come to expect of them.

We ignored all the targets on our ingress route, planning to focus and concentrate out attack on the rock bed. If Intel was right, then this was going to be one nasty and hard target.

"To tell you the truth, the though of nuclear weapons just terrifies me." Grimm said. "Do you think they've already carried out nuclear weapons?"

"I truly hope so, Grimm." I said.

"Yes, I hope we make it in time."

Now, I don't know if you know this, but nuclear weapons take warfare to a whole new pucker factor.

The ground forces kept panicking as we flew overhead, but we weren't going to do anything other then destroy the rock bed. Really.

We arrived over the target area a few seconds later, and I saw something that sent my blood cold: nothing. Nothing at all.

"We're over the target area." Swordsman said

"The Grabacr are already gone!" Grimm yelled.

"They must have already taken away some of the nukes!"

"Maybe we were too late...Let's destroy the mine entrance anyway." Pops said.

"Roger! That's what we're here for, okay, everybody, attack the rock bead above the entrance!" I said.

I gave the order to free up the bombs, and to concentrate all our fire on the rock bed. Our bombs fell away with a dull, 'bump-bump' and then they exploded on the rock bed. I could see cracks start to form in it, but nothing like what I wanted.

The others broke off, but I launched my missiles, and fired my gun when I got close enough. The damage from the gun wasn't much, if any at all, but I kept pumping round after round after high-velocity round until I had to pull up. I started in on another strafing run, and the four of us dropped even more bombs. The cracks became clearly visible to us high up in the sky, and again, I went up close to do as much damage as I possibly could. The cracks now became ominous that something bad was about to happen to that rock bed.

"They're aiming at the bedrock! Are they trying to make it collapse?"

"No worries, the Grabacr flight has already airlifted the cargo."

I tried to ignore the ground chatter, and concentrated on another attack run. Our bombs hit, and rocks began to tumble down the mountainside. First, one at a time, then in rippling, crashing volleys, then, as one massive sum as the avalanche reached the climax.

I watched the whole thing from a safe altitude.

"Oh my god…" I said in wonder.

Nagase though was all business. "Rock bed destroyed, that cave will never be opened again." She reported.

"But there are more Belkan nukes out there." Swordsman reminded her.


	18. Operation: Riverbed

Operation: Riverbed

We spent the next few days trying to figure out where the Belkans had shipped those nuclear weapons. Pops called us into a mission briefing on the second day.

"We've intercepted another mysterious radio transmission. This time it specifies a location within Yuktobania. It's probably...well, this is just a hunch on my part, but I bet that's with the nuclear weapons sent into Yuktobania as located. There's another set of numbers. This time it's a radio frequency."

"Your next mission is a reconnaissance flight above the canyon in the northern highlands of Yuktobania, the place described in the unidentified radio transmission. The highlands are completely covered by the Yuktobania air-defence system, so the only safe place to fly is within the canyon itself. Fly down the canyon and reach the target area. Once you are there, set your radio channel to the directed frequency and begin gathering information. You may be engaged by local Yuktobanian forces and, depending on the contents of the transmission, you may also find yourself engaging in other combat as well. You are permitted to fight the enemy as necessary, but you must try to keep your altitude below the rim of the canyon.

We took off an EA-18 'Growlers' this time, in case we flew above the canyon rim, we could jam the hell out of the missiles that where fired. We approached low, and dove into the canyon as soon as we could. I set my radio to the pre-selected radio frequency and immediately heard: "Oh wow, it's true. They've come! Fighter jets! I can tell because I'm intercepting enemy alert signals as well. Can you hear this?" someone asked.

"Who are you?" Nagase asked. "Identify yourself."

"A great number of students and intellectuals are staging a resistance against the military government of Yuktobania. You can call me Alyosha...that's not my real name, of course. I'm so glad you actually came...it's just like he said."

"He?" Nagase said, confused.

"We have no time, let me explain the situation-"

I cut him off and said: "sorry, could this wait? We've got an in-flight briefing coming in to us now."

I selected the radio to the mission frequency.

"We received contact from an apparent resistance group that seized and captured one of Yuktobania's nuclear weapons. Intelligence believes that it's one of the nukes taken from the mine before we sealed it off on the 12th. Furthermore, our radar has detected numerous enemy fighters entering the canyon and flying toward the local airspace. The force includes Yuktobanian fighters and armed helicopters. Their mission is most likely to destroy the resistance's hideout. The enemy fighters are spread out throughout the canyon, so we believe that the Yuktobanians still don't have the exact location of the hideout. Destroy the enemy forces before they can find and wipe out the resistance. As mentioned previously, the local space is blanketed by Yuktobania's air-defence system. Watch your altitude and whatever you do, don't fly above the rim of the canyon."

After the briefing officer was finished, I switched back to the frequency I was using, and said: "sorry about that, anyways, go on."

"A physics graduate student from Yuktobania Central University is currently dismantling the nuclear bomb so that it can never be detonated again. We need you to hold off the Yuktobanian forces from entering the ravine until he finishes the task."

"Roger that, Alyosha. Okay everyone split up. You are special weapons free.

We dispersed in groups of two. Nagase and I went to the North, and started attacking the Helicopters and gunboats that they had there, while Swordsman and Grimm went to the South to destroy targets there.

"Hey, Captain, Nagase, are you just encountering helos and boats too?" Grimm asked some time later.

"Roger that," I said.

"If all they have are helicopters, then we can take them on." He responded.

"Okay, we're now dismantling the bomb. This is a pretty tiny bomb… maybe it's a tactical nuke. Hard to believe something like this can wipe out an entire city…" Alyosha said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll have it all figured out… in theory anyways." He responded.

I kept flying, more concerned with not slamming into a cliff then attacking the targets. Occasionally, I got a break and the canyon went straight and fairly wide. We easily destroyed the targets there, but sometimes, the canyon was simply too narrow, and windy to navigate.

I took that into some comfort, because if we where having a hard time, then the little boats down there must have trying harder not to run aground. The ground forces had me worried though, but from what I could hear, they didn't have much luck, if any at all in locating the resistance.

The helicopters, even though some of them where attack helos, didn't fire on us, so I switched from using my missiles to my guns. It was better to save the missiles for when I needed them, but as to what that was, I didn't know. This was more target practice for my gunmanship more then anything else.

We kept clearing out the enemy forces until there where only a few helos flying around right where we couldn't get them, outside the canyon rim. Just then, I heard: "This is Ofnir two, you sure it's them?"

Then another voice said: "This is Ofnir one, I said that's what I heard. The ghosts of the demons of Razgriz."

"You're kidding!" the first voice said. "They all sank to the bottom of the ocean! Didn't the guys from Grabacr tell you that?"

"We'll find out if they're ghosts or not, when we take them on in combat!" the second voice said.

The four enemy planes rounded a corner, and I saw them, four Su-37 'Super Flankers'

I switched back to my missiles and fired, but I missed completely. They flew at speeds of upwards of Mach one when the best I managed in this place was less then 500 Miles per hour. At first, I was wondering how they did that, then I realised that they could fly wherever the hell they wanted as they had the right IFF codes.

I followed them, speeding up to catch them and fire off a pair of missiles. I caught up to them and fired a pair of heat-seekers, with a perfect view of the other plane's tailpipes. The missiles sprinted the short distance from my plane to the other guy's aircraft. The tracked plane exploded with startling suddenness, and I watched in disbelief as fragments of the exploding plane hit the other plane, and watched as it to exploded in a black-and-orange fireball. The secondary explosions came a few seconds after the main one, as both aircrafts ammo cooked off.

I did a full 180 degree turn and pointed myself in the direction I had just came because now, the remaining tow enemy planes were closing from my six.

I tried to copy the manoeuvre I had just done, but I managed instead to get one plane with my guns, and the other with two missiles right down the front air intake.

"**All Ofnir fighters shot down. Looks like the other enemy forces bugged out on us, too." Nagase said, as she saw the last plane explode.**

"**Okay, we've dismantled the bomb. Did you fend off the enemy forces for us?" Alyosha asked.**

"**For now," she replied.**

"**We're going into the ocean to discard the bomb, piece by piece. Nobody will ever be able to use it as a weapon again. If you can, please protect us until we make it into the ocean."**

"**We will, but what about-" **

"**Don't be surprised, but our ship...it's a submarine. There's nothing we can't get our hands on. I told you, we have a lot of allies."**

"**All right! But who told you that we'd definitely be coming for you?"**

"**I don't know his name... but he left a message for your Captain. I'll read it. It says: Hey kid, I hear you're a helluva Squad Captain now... do you get it? 'Cuz I don't."**

"**Only two people have ever called me 'kid'." I said. "One of them is dead, the other missing. Yes, we get it. Perfectly." **


	19. Operation: Gamebird

Operation: Game Bird

After we got back from Yuktobania, we waited for the next transmission from whoever was sending them out, although I had a pretty fair guess as to who that was. Only two people had ever called me 'Kid'. One was Captain Jack Bartlett; the other was Captain Alvin H. Davenport. AKA, Chopper. Chopper, I knew was dead. I had seen his plane trail fire until he crashed into November International Stadium, while Bartlett, I didn't know what happened to him.

Anyways, once we got a new transmission, the briefing started.

"The intelligence vessel Andromeda has picked up another encrypted transmission in Belkan. They have changed the code, so it took a little longer to decipher the message. The content is as follows: "N attack by ASat on Okchabursk to commence at 1400 hours". Apparently, efforts to secretly repair the sabotaged Arkbird are now complete. We confirmed this by observing its orbit from the ground. We believe that a Belkan nuke has already been loaded onto the Arkbird. In order for the Arkbird to attack the city of Okchabursk in Yuktobania at 1400 hours, it must make one major correction to its orbital projection. To do this, it must first drop into the upper atmosphere and use air friction to lower its speed. We have already calculated the time and location in which this manoeuvre will occur. Your mission is to destroy the Arkbird. You will only have one chance to stop it. Destroy it before it withdraws from the battle zone.

This time, we needed speed and altitude for our attack, so we took off in the fastest planes in the world: MiG 25 'Foxbats' with Long Range missiles, just in case something went wrong.

We took off, and I was amazed at the acceleration of this jet. Every fact they told me about this little jet was true. I spent a few seconds marvelling at the speed of Foxbat, then, we went to start our mission.

"We are so close... I feel like the Belkans are always one step ahead. Don't you, Captain?" Grimm asked.

"Yeah, but we can't give up yet Grimm." I said.

"I know, Captain, I haven't given up, either."

I then saw the Arkbird. It looked so tiny from where I was, but that was because it was so high up. It really did look beautiful; a white bird of peace. Yeah, right. This thing had loaded a nuclear bomb on board it, and as far as I was concerned, it was just a weapon.

I went to full afterburner, and gave the weapons free command. I locked on with one of my long-range missiles and fired, and then I was practically at the Arkbird. Just before the missile hit, I saw something fire out.

"It just jettisoned something." Nagase said, as she saw it too.

Swordsman went in and intercepted it, and said: "its escape capsule."

Then I heard: "Adler to Schenze. He got away."

"The Osean astronaut?" another voice said, I guessed this one was the Belkans on the ground controlling it.

"Yeah. It's alright, we don't need him anymore... Oh, dammit! He must've done something to the control system before he got away!" it started descending, and I heard: "Turn off that switch! Damn, we're slowing down! We're going to dive deep into the atmosphere!"

The missile I fired a few seconds ago finally hit, and I heard: "Adler to Schenze. We're under attack!" I seriously doubted that. The Arkbird was HUGE. To anyone inside, it must have seemed like someone had kicked the fuselage of an aircraft.

"What?! The Osean Army's supposed to be wrapped around our finger! Who the hell...?!"

"Black bodies, that emblem, it's them, the Ghosts of Razgriz!"

"Launch the Vogels! Get rid of them!"

Then I saw six enemy planes shoot downwards out of the underside of the Arkbird. They plummeted down towards the ground, recovered sharply, and then started closing in on us.

"Multiple unmanned fighters! They're coming this way!" Grimm yelled.

"That launch port wasn't in the original design!" Nagase cried.

"The Belkans modified it!?"

I then had to get the hell out of its way, because it started firing its heavy laser cannon. I managed to get above it, where it couldn't target me. I started dipping below my safety net of being above it to attack the laser cannon.

"Schenze to Adler. Do whatever it takes to gain altitude!"

"Counting down to ignition of boosters!" the Arkbird hijacker said shortly afterwards.

"I know all about the Arkbird. I was in love with it... I used to stare at the blueprints all the time. That big engine in the middle is a booster designed to give it enough speed to escape the atmosphere. If we destroy that, it'll never make it into space again." Nagase said.

I followed Nagase's advice, and waited for it to activate its engines. Once it did, I let lose with a salvo of long and short range missiles. I managed to blow up both of them fairly quickly. When I did, I heard: "Dammit, we're falling again!"

"Adler, you ARE aware of the backup plan, right?" the ground base said.

"I know. We'll head for nearby Osean territory and set off the nuke." The hijacker replied.

"Your sacrifice will never be forgotten."

Then, the Arkbird started changing course, as well as still descending. That was a good thing, because now we could easily start shooting at it. The UCAVs that the Arkbird launched where now all destroyed and I had damaged the laser barrel so it couldn't fire without it risking an overload.

But that little victory I had was short-lived because I got locked up by a missile alert. I frantically looked a round and saw that the Arkbird was now shooting missiles as well as a small laser near the top at me! Cursing, I yanked my Foxbat into a sharp turn to the left, killed my forward speed, and dumped clouds of radar-confusing chaff behind me. The missiles, fooled by the false targets, nosed over as they simple-mindedly followed those points of light.

I went up close again, and fired off another salvo of missiles, and I also used my guns for better effect. The AAMs, or Air-to-Air missiles on the Arkbird where easily destroyed by my short range missiles, while the laser stood up to a fair pounding from my guns, but eventually, I saw it start to overload, and finally fry itself from feedback.

It then fired up it's secondary engines, but we quickly destroyed those long before it could have any hope of escaping us.

"Carrying out the backup plan may be impossible under these conditions! Altitude dropping. Controls malfunctioning."

"Everyone!" I yelled. "We're almost there! Bring this thing down!"

"We must regroup. We can still do this. We're seeing this through to the end! Switch to auxiliary engines!"

I saw it, barely above the water now, firing its last engine. It simply couldn't get enough altitude to escape us; it didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of carrying out its mission either. We destroyed the last engine, and I heard: "Damn you, Razgriz…"

And then, it fell into the ocean with tremendous because of its size and weight. When the water finally flooded it, there was a tremendous explosion, as the whole ship blew up.


	20. Operation: Crossroads

Operation: Crossroads

The President broadcast his voice repeatedly, in an effort to reveal the truth to the citizens and soldiers. However, the central government, now run by the Vice President and his Generals, censored all of it, calling it 'enemy propaganda.' And Yuktobania, our 'enemy', wasn't about to stop fighting, either. The President needed to enter the capital himself, with his Marine Force. But that meant risking his life. As he boarded the helicopter, the President smiled and said: "Here goes."

He lifted off from the Kestrel shortly afterwards, and I went into CVIC the Carrier Intelligence Center. I waited for Captain Bartlett's next message. The third encrypted message from him came shortly after. This time there were no coordinates.  
All it showed was a time and a radio frequency. At the appointed time, we all gathered in front of radio speaker.

"Hey! It's me!" he said over the speaker. "Get the wax outta your ears and listen up! We found Nikanor, the leader of Yuktobania, and we broke him outta prison. This war wasn't his doing at all!" we listened intently for the next few minutes while he explained what he had found out.

We gathered in the briefing room shortly after Bartlett had finished. "Captain Bartlett has rescued Prime Minister Nikanor of Yuktobania. He plans to attack an airfield in northeast Yuktobania, steal an airplane and then escape with the Prime Minister. First, go to the directed area and wait for contact from Captain Bartlett. He'll likely have you support him as he forces his way into the airfield. More mission details will be supplied to you upon arriving at the local airspace. Threat status in the area of operation is unclear, so prepare your flight for the possibility of threats from both the ground and the air."

We took off in a few Su-47 "Berkuts" and headed for the target area. When we got there, I heard Bartlett over the radio. "It's me... I'm okay so far, and the car's hidden under a bush... Other resistance members are hidden all over the place... But I still got a bad feeling about this. We're storming the gate at 0705 hours. Keep us covered. I'm countin' on you. I think there's gonna be an ambush waiting for us."

I got a message on the main briefing channel, and tuned it in.

"According to Captain Bartlett's information, the resistance has already infiltrated the airfield and is currently awaiting his arrival. The road to the airfield is covered with checkpoints and defensive positions. We anticipate stiff resistance. Provide close air support for Captain Bartlett's charge, give him area reconnaissance as necessary, and guide him to the airfield. The resistance has already agreed on the time to begin operations with Captain Bartlett, so the timing of the mission cannot be changed. If you do not arrive in time, the resistance will be suppressed by the airfield defence forces and the mission will end in failure. After arriving, the resistance will load Prime Minister Nikanor onto a captured transport plane and Captain Bartlett will attempt to escape. You must help Captain Bartlett arrive at the airfield on time, no matter what."

I acknowledged the briefing, and went to fly over Bartlett, just for the hell of it. I pulled up and engaged the first of many aircraft that would be coming at us in this mission: an SU-34 "Fullback". Not much of a challenge, really. I downed it almost as fast as it was picked up on radar.

"This is Heartbreak One. The jailbreak tour starts here. We're counting on your escort from the air." Bartlett said.

"I'll be witnessing your bravery from down here, everyone." A woman's voice cut in.

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" Grimm stammered.

"Um...is there someone else in the car?" Nagase asked.

"Me?" I heard a laugh, then: "I'm Mystery Woman Number 1."

I started circling Bartlett's car; or at least, the blue box on my HUD that said that was him. He got to an area of road that seemed to split off in two different directions.

"There's a fork up ahead. We have two choices." The woman said. "Take the shorter way and face heavy attacks, or take the safer route which takes more time."

"Kid which route looks better to you? Should I take the shorter one?" Bartlett asked. I checked my radar, and did some quick calculations. The longer road was about a 15 minute drive, while the short route was only about three minutes. If they went on the long road, then we'd miss the arrival time, and the mission would be a failure.

"Bartlett, I think it's best if you take the shortcut."

"Okay, I'll bust through the shortcut!" he said.

And so he did. He went right down the middle, quite a strategy, really. That's Bartlett for ya!

Anyways, we started attacking everything: antennas, tents, watchtowers, gates, pillboxes, tanks, and Howitzers. The Yukes simply didn't know what to make of this. We where hitting them so hard and so fast that they didn't know how to respond. One second, calm and peaceful, the next, death was falling fro the sky, unheralded and unsuspected.

Bartlett's little convoy managed to slip past as we where bombing. We gave him a brief 3o second break for him to get through before we started attacking again. He barely managed to get through before we started pounding the enemies' location.

I sent Grimm ahead to attack the airport, while I sent Swordsman to attack the next position along the long way around, while I kept Nagase in with me to help guard Bartlett's car. Or, at least, that's what I told myself.

"Nagase, you keep flying like that and you're still not dead. You're really something!" Bartlett said, as he went for the next fork in the road.

"Thank you sir!"

"That you, Grimm? I was planning to promote you to the squadron on the next evacuation." He continued.

"Thank you very much, Sir!" Grimm said, obviously impressed.

"Captain Snow from the Naval Air Force? Sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm kind of shy, you know."

"So I hear Captain. Greetings." Swordsman said.

"And I gather that's your brightest student?" the woman asked.

"You mean Kid? Well, that goes without saying!" Bartlett responded.

We kept doing our strategy while Bartlett did his. The next time, I told Bartlett that he should take the longer way around, and that's what he did. I guess he finally began to start trusting my judgement, or something.

Nagase and I caught up to Swordsman and we then went on to help out Grimm who was having a bit of trouble on his own. He had managed to take out almost all of the fortifications around the short route, and that was what I was planning on using anyways. What the problem was was then he now was engaged with several MiG 29s, and he wasn't used to handling the superbly manoeuvrable of the Su-47.

I got a radar lock with the lead plane, and fired off an SAAM. The targeted plane, aware now that reinforcements where showing up started to come in and attack me, but succeeded in only presenting my missile with a head-on collision.

Grimm used that the critical seconds when the Yukes forgot about him, and started coming towards us to bag the rest of them.

I looked on my HUD and saw that Bartlett was almost at the hanger. He drove right in what was left of the front door, got out, got into what looked like an ancient C-1 "Trader" and took off in that.

After he took off, Nagase said: Edge to Heartbreak 1, we'll fly past our allies' front line and head for the ocean. The Kestrel will meet us along the way."

"Roger that," he said, "just hope we don't run into any bad guys."

"Incoming aircraft. Looks like bad guys to me. It's the 8492nd." Grimm said.

"Ah, the long lost Belkan Grabacr Fighter Squadron, eh?"

I saw them on my radar; four F-15S/MTDs. Deadly aircraft each one of them, but we where in probably better aircraft then they where.

"Is that really them? I saw those planes plunge into the ocean along with the Colonel on my radar." The Grabacr leader said.

"It's them, the "Ghosts of Razgriz." They were the ones that attacked the mine, too." Another pilot said.

"All right. Let's find out for ourselves in battle."

And with that, they closed on us. I got a lock and triggered the launch of my remaining SAAMs, and watched as I destroyed two of the four enemy planes.

"Impressive. These fighters are definitely the Razgriz." I heard the squadron leader say.

"I can slip these guys all day. I can't fire back, but I got you for that now, Kid. They're all yours." Bartlett said.

"Roger that sir! Don't worry!" I said, as I launched a pair of short-range missiles, causing another kill.

"Great, I can hear you just fine. I'm counting on you."

I was out of missiles now, but I still had the gun. I went up close and personal, and let her rip. The gun spewed white death ad 4000 rounds per minute, sawing through from front to back in a single slashing burst. Fuel from a wing tank gushed into the air, and then ignited in a fireball that consumed the last Grabacr plane in a few seconds. I saw an ejection seat go flying through the air just before the F-15 blew up in mid-air.

"Looks like you got 'em all, but the bastards all bailed out. I gotta admit, those guys are true fighter pilots." Bartlett said, as he started beating feet towards the sea.

I was also turning back when I heard: "We'll be back. You can count on it."


	21. Operation: Glory Horn

Operation: Glory Horn

Heartbreak 1, Nikanor, and a third person landed on the deck of the Kestrel after we shot down Grabacr Squadron. Turned out, Nikanor wasn't behind the war; it was Belka. They had preformed a silent coup d'état in Yuktobania as well as in Osea.

The third person to land with Bartlett was a woman. When I asked for her name, she had said: "just 'Major'". She was carrying a single disk along with her. She told us that it contained the secret planes of the Belkan 'Grey Men."

I understood who she was. She was the female recon major in the Yuktobanian army that broke Bartlett's heart and had thus given him his callsign.

During the night, she took us out stargazing on the flight deck. She pointed to one, and then started telling us about the Satellite Orbital Linear Gun, or SOLG. A military attack satellite that Osea and Yuktobania had begun building in the Belkan War, but had abandoned in the peace that followed. She also told us that the Arkbird had been built to replace that dreadful star. The Black Star of War, replaced by the White Bird of Peace, I suppose.

The next day I was on the bridge looking out across the sea. There wasn't anything in particular I had to do, so I talked with Nikanor. That talk was cut shot by an announcement from the 1MC, the central PA system on an Aircraft Carrier.

"All hands proceed to battle stations, Yuktobanian fleet ahead. The enemy fleet contains 40 ships, arrayed in a battle formation designed to block our Battle Group's path."

Nikanor got on the 1MC, and said: "Attention, Yuktobanian fleet: this is Prime Minister Nikanor, representative of your government. I am on the...Kestrel?"

"Yes," Captain Anderson said. "Kestrel."

"I am on the Osean carrier Kestrel, for the sake of restoring peace between our Yuktobania and the country of Osea. We will once again—"

"Attention," another voice cut in. "Attention, all vessels. The only thing that exists between Yuktobania and Osea is hatred. Prime Minister Nikanor has joined the enemy. Recognize him as such, and sink the enemy fleet with him!"

"But Commander!" another voice interrupted. "That's the Prime Minister talking!" the ship that was talking was easily identified, because it swung directly ahead of the main fleet. "Please, stand down; we don't know what we're fighting for anymore. Sir, please, cancel engagement and stand down!"

"All vessels loyal to the fleet, a traitor is blocking our way. Attack the frigate ship Pitomnik. Open fire!"

The other ships started firing on it, and the Pitomnik sank. Silence reigned for a few minutes, and then I heard: This is missile destroyer Gumrak of the glorious Yuktobanian Navy. We cannot follow a Fleet Commander willing to sink one of his own ships! We will protect Prime Minister Nikanor! All ships who are with us, change course and follow us!"

Then I saw that three ships detach from the main fleet, and start advancing towards us at flank speed.

"Any vessel that does not follow the flagship will be fired upon!"

"Protect those brave defenders!" Anderson yelled. "Launch fighters!" he turned to Nikanor and said: Prime Minister, please take your leave."

"But…" he tried to argue.

"Go to our President, and get a televised picture of the two of you together, shaking hands. Show it to the world."

I ran down to the Flight Deck, and got Julie Karnes to check out an F-14A. It was the only plane we could get on such short notice. Nagase, Swordsman, and Grimm came down with their RIOs, and we all took off from the Carrier.

"A group of comrades has come to our aide. Protect these brave souls! Commence battle. We are not alone!" Anderson said as we approached the 'enemy' fleet.

He put something through the communications gear and I heard the first distinctive bars of 'The Journey Home' start to play.

"Kestrel CIC here. We'll transmit IFF data for the apposing ships. Don't fire on our allies. Can you do that?"

"As long as you got it right! Don't screw this up, okay?"

"We've done our best to make sure that the data is accurate. Please, trust us."

"Those planes..." one of the ships coming to our said. "Are you the Razgriz?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're the Razgriz. Nice to work with you and you are?"

"I knew it! This is the Yuktobanian destroyer, Chuda. It is an honour to fight alongside you.

"Kestrel!" the Gumrak called. "We are joining your fleet!"

"You have my gratitude." Anderson said.

I went to full afterburners and dived on the enemy ships like a hawk with talons extended. I launched a pair of missiles and pulled up sharply, feeling the G-Forces build, then suddenly vanish as I came out of the manoeuvre.

"What is this?!" one of the enemy ships called. "Somebody stop this song!"

"Why are we listening to the enemy's music?!" the Fleet Commander demanded.

The enemy fire was directed towards us now, and I had to evade fire from four AEGIS cruisers at the same time! I dumped a stream of Chaff and flares in my wake, and headed for the deck. I went to full throttle and went to attack one of those ships from below its radar coverage.

I approached it, and fired two short-range missiles at it, targeting the delicate SPY-1 Phased Array Radar that made it such a potent threat. The missiles blasted away like a weapon possessed, and hit the ship. I flew past it at better than Mach 1, and the ship was left wallowing in the sea, unable to fire with any great accuracy.

I turned and went for the next AEGIS ship when I heard: "Budusheye sent word that they're joining us!"

"The Budusheye's joining, huh? Now we have a chance!" I heard the Gumrak's Captain say.

I saw on my HUD that the AEGIS ship I was targeting was now changing course, and turning towards our Battle Group! I flew overhead of it, and said: "hey, Budusheye! Can you help the Inferno take care of those enemy fighters for us?"

"Aye, Aye, Razgriz, stand by."

Then I saw the AEGIS ships do what AEGIS ships do best: they launched missiles like crazy, doubling the combat power of out Anti-Aircraft defences. I went onto the next two 'enemy' AEGIS ships. I sank one, and then flew over the next one when I heard: "The Kainiak is turning away! What's happening!? Stop them!"

"What good is our fighter squadron, just flying around doing nothing?!" the fleet Commander roared.

"Our pilots are all afraid, saying that the Razgriz are here."

"What kind of an excuse is that!? Tell them to hurry up and engage!"

I went onto the next biggest threat to the fleet: the three Iowa Class Battleships that where firing at the Carrier.

"The Boyky is a tough one. Attack that ship first." The Gumrak Commander said then added: "Blow the side of the ship under the smokestacks. That'll render them immobile seconds."

I did what he suggested, after all, he was in the Yuktobanian Navy, and thus knew all his ships strengths and weaknesses. I fired at the side, and watched as the ship was engulfed in secondary explosions that cooked off all the ammo and defences it had. He was right: it rendered them immobile and inoperative in seconds.

The remaining tow ships started turning away, either convinced that something else was going on here, or simply because they wanted to keep their ship intact. Given the choice, most Yuktobanian Captains would rather keep their ship and their crew's lives intact, especially when they knew that something else was going on, even if they didn't know what.

This was going great! We had three destroyers, two AEGIS and two battleships defect to our side!

"Transmission from Osean carrier:" I heard one of the Battleship's Captains say as they approached the fleet. "'From the bottom of our hearts, we thank you for joining our fleet.'"

"Connect this to the ship's PA -system." The Karniak's Captain said. "Let everyone onboard hear it."

"Ah, "The Journey Home"...I love that song." One of the Sailors said.

"Yeah, me too."

Soon, more ships where defecting to our side. The Destroyers Kolga, Geofon, Bystry, and Virowat adding that to the Gumrak, Chuda, and Dub; the Frigate Berkut, and the Submarine Aquious; and the Cruiser Fenris. Combine that with the AEGIS ships Kainiak, and Budusheye, and the Battleships Upor and Granat.

"All ships are lined up!" one of the Kestrel CIC staff said. "Now we're in business!"

We managed to get the Yuktobanians down to 20 ships, half of what they started with, when I said: "Yuktobanian Fleet Commander! We have no wish to hurt you any more! Please, listen to what we have to say! Belka is behind all of this! They used us to start a war hoping that they could destroy us both when we exhausted ourselves! What we are telling you is the truth!"

"You mean that transmission we intercepted was accurate!? All ships stand down and merge with the Kestrel Fleet!"

"But Comrade Commander-" one of the other Captains tried to interrupt.

"Do it! We are turning ourselves over to the Kestrel and the Razgriz. We must get our revenge on the Belkans!"

My mind was reeling: we had gone from having 14 more ships to twenty! The remaining submarines surfaced, and I saw that they even had a Scinfaxi-Class Carrier Submarine. The ships identified themselves one at a time. The Cruiser Thiassi, the submarines Obscurita, Aerian, and Cerotos, the Aircraft Carrier Admiral Tsanev, and the Scinfaxi-Class ship Raven.

"Allied Fleet approaching," a CIC officer onboard the Kestrel said.

"Osean ships you mean." Anderson said. "It's probably a waste of time, but try requesting some support."

"Looks like the Osean fleet's been listening to all of our communications up to now. They're calling us traitors that joined forces with the Yukes."

"Osean ships attacking! ships attacking! Transmitting new IFF data. Intercept their attack!"

"but, they're our own people! Why-"

"There's no time to hesitate. We can't let them sink us now."

I started to attack, but the Osean ships where too fast for me to attack them effectively, both in knots per hour and in rate of fire. This was something completely new to me.

"Those planes flying above us... aren't they the Razgriz?" one of the 'enemy' Osean ships said.

I couldn't answer; mostly because I was too busy hating myself. I was killing my own countrymen! Dammit!

"This just makes me sick!" Grimm yelled. "Dammit!"

"These enemies are a disgrace!" Nagase agreed.

I went to destroy the remaining ships, although, like the Yuktobanians, some of the ship captains also didn't fully understand what was happening here, either that, or they where as sick with damn war as we where.

Four ships defected to us. The Aircraft Carrier Barbet, the Destroyer Chivalry, the AEGIS Cruiser Defender, and the Frigate Interceptor. Well, this was getting a little better. We now had a Carrier Battle Force instead of a Carrier Battle Group.

The other Osean forces where shocked to see their ships defect, and they sat there, stunned. I saw my opportunity, and was about to take it when something slammed into my plane. Then there was a roaring sound as my canopy was shot full fist-sized holes, and wind blasted past the cockpit. I tried to look in the rear-view mirror to see Julie, but I couldn't. There was a lot of blood everywhere.

She's just sleeping. I told myself, but I knew that I had to land NOW. If on one of the other Carriers, so be it, but I still needed to land. The last Osean ships that didn't defect to our side where now sunk, and I was going to get close enough to the Destroyer Chimera, bail out, and get pulled out by one of it's helicopters.

"Uhhh…." I heard from the backseat.

"Julie, are you alright!?" I yelled.

I saw her head rise, then slump back. "It… hurts…"

I switched the radio to the frequency to the channel I was using to talk to Anderson. "Captain, I thought my RIO was dead, she's not! She's alive!"

"Do you think your RIO can survive ejecting?"

"Negative, Negative, we cannot eject."

"Okay, I'm rigging the barricade now. You are cleared for a straight-on approach."

A barricade landing. I didn't like the thought of that at all. To drop towards a Carrier deck, and actually see something in the way… I shoved those thoughts away, and concentrated. I went in closer, closer, closer…

The landing was a solid jar, rattling every bone in my body, and then the net engulfed the canopy, the loose fitting nylon ropes designed to catch an airplane that for whatever reason, could not make a normal carrier landing.

Several things happened after that. The canopy was manually blown, fire crews rushed in, medical crews had pulled Julie out of the aircraft carefully, and several other things.

I took a look at the new fleet. We had gone from just having the Destroyers 'Chimera' and Griffin, the Frigate Finch, the AEGIS 'Inferno', the Cruiser Stark, and the intelligence Vessel Andromeda to adding the Destroyers Kolga, Geofon, Bystry ,Virowat, Gumrak, Chuda, and Dub; the Frigates Berkut and Interceptor, the Submarines Aquious, Obscurita, Aerian, and Cerotos and the Cruisers Fenris, and Thaissi. Combine that with the AEGIS ships Kainiak, Budusheye, Defender, the Battleships Upor and Granat, the Aircraft Carriers Barbet, and Admiral Tsanev, and the Scinfaxi-class Submarine Raven.

We where going to end this goddamn war with the help of these ships and their men and women.


	22. Operation: ACES

Operation: ACES

We had our briefing as usual, and I had to tare my gaze away from or battle fleet. It still seemed hard to believe: a Battle FLEET, not a Battle GROUP. We probably had enough power to blow up Belka once and for all and use the combined power of our ships to end this war with our sheer numbers.

Anyways, Pops was in the briefing room, and he motioned for us to have a seat. "We've decoded the disc that the Major brought back with her." He began. It contained the blueprints for mass retaliation weapon, codename V2. A far more powerful weapon than the two tactical nukes that the Belkan used in the last war. It was never fully developed at that time, but it appears that they have secretly completed its construction in the 15 years since the war. V2 is a MIRV missile. It can wipe out half of all the large cities in either Osea or Yuktobania. So where was it deployed? It had to be in the SOLG, which was also secretly completed and it's now operational. After all, it was built to function as an orbital platform for such weapons in the first place. The SOLG itself is unmanned and that's controlled from the ground, but we didn't know where. Then, the intelligence vessel Andromeda tracked down the origin of 'Schenze''s transmissions to the Arkbird. It's in the former South Belka; the state entrusted to Osean rule and now called North Osea. To be more precise, the transmissions originated from an experimental facility owned by Grunder Industries, a manufacturer of the weapons we use. The president of Grunder has sworn allegiance to Osea, but in truth, he was a secret member of the 'Gray Men'. Under the guise of their experimental facility, they are actually taking a gigantic tunnel under the mountain range that runs along the border dividing North and South Belka. Their ultimate goal is to reunite the two Belkas. And in that tunnel-"

Suddenly there was an explosion that caused the entire ship to shudder. I knew something was wrong immediately, because it takes a fairly powerful kick to make something the size of a supercarrier shudder. The briefing officer's alerted voice confirmed it.

"The Kestrel just took a missile hit! Enemy unknown. We can't identify it in time. Additional missile approaching! Razgriz, launch immediately and gain altitude to escape!"

Meanwhile, in the bridge of the ship, the teams there where frantically trying to stop further damage to the carrier.

"Second wave of missiles inbound! 10 seconds to impact!" one of the many officers cried.

"Counter with artillery barrage!" another shouted.

"We can't hit all of them! Brace for impact!" the Damage control crew yelled.

"Starboard side flood! Damage control! We've been hit with two sub launched missiles! The ships listing!"

"Launch them out!" Captain Anderson ordered.

"We can't! The ship's listing heavily to starboard! The ship's listing heavily to starboard! We're sinking fast!"

"Continue with the launch!"

"But-"

"Take them up. Hurry up with the catapult. Just concentrate on launching them. All hands not conducting aircraft launch, abandon ship immediately."

Then the second missile hit, although unlike most Anti-ship missiles which where programmed to bring itself down onto the relatively unarmoured topside of the target rather then into steel-plated sides. The four pilots of Razgriz squadron where now going into the hanger bay, although they had to avoid pieces of debris.

"This is probably the last time this ship launches an aircraft. So, go ahead and pick the best plane we've got in here. Pick out a plane you want. We'll catapult you into the sky. We're gonna get you up there no matter what. All right?" the catapult officer said to them.

I decided to follow the catapult crew's advice and pick the most powerful craft I had: the Erusian-made X-02 'Wyvern'.

"We're getting you guys into the air no matter what. I don't care what happens to the catapult!" Anderson said over the Tactical Channel.

_Don't need to tell me twice, Captain! _I thought as I rammed the throttles past full power to afterburners.

As soon as I was clear of the sinking ship, I heard: "Aircraft launch confirmed! Catapult crew will now evacuate the ship!"

Meanwhile, a section of the water's surface exploded in a geyser as the Belkan Akula-Class Submarine was now sunk.

"Enemy submarine sunk!" one of the sailors called out as he saw the explosion.

"She's sinking! The ship's sinking!" another one called, and everyone's gaze was directed at the now sinking that was only a few minutes ago, one of the most powerful ships in the world afloat.

One by one, the sailors and crew of the Kestrel saluted as the ship went to the bottom, even the injured Julie Karnes who as the ship was sinking was taken out of sickbay on a stretcher and lowered onto one of the life rafts by trained medical personal.

"The Kestrel...is gone." Genette

"I've lost time and time again," Anderson said. "But now I've finally won."

"Huh?" Genette asked, confused.

"Look!" he said, gesturing towards the sky where the four black planes of Razgriz squadron where now snaking off into the distance. "We launched them off safely. There's my victory." Another pause, then, "as long as they're in the air, I haven't lost. And I know they'll succeed."

"Yeah…" Pops said, shielding his eyes against the sun so he could look at the departing jets now little more then black specks against the blue sky.

Then, Anderson started humming a tune. It was the distinctive opening to 'The Journey Home', a popular peace song originally from the Usean Continent, but it quickly spread around the world.

At the same time in Oured, President Vincent Harling was giving a speech along with Prime Minister Seryozha Viktrovich Nikanor of Yuktobania.

Harling started first and said: "This is President Harling of the Osean Federation. Attention, all Osean and Yuktobanian officers and soldiers currently on the battlefield. Let us put down our guns and come out of the trenches. The Osean capital of Oured has been freed of the people who took advantage of my absence to usurp control of the country. Once robbed of my freedom and of my ability to do the right thing. I now stand again under the light of the golden sun, and I do so with the honourable Yuktobanian Prime Minister Nikanor by my side. We have resolved our terrible and unfortunate misunderstandings, and the war is now over."

They didn't realise this at the time, but several hundred aircraft, both Yuktobanian, and Osean where converging over an industrial city called 'Sudentor' in Belka for a battle. They where however, listening to the speech too, along with almost every single person in both countries.

Nikanor came the screen, and began his section of the speech.

"This is Prime Minister Nikanor, head of government for the Union of Yuktobanian Republics. Attention, all officers and soldiers of Osea and Yuktobania currently on the battlefield. Please watch as President Harling and I stand shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand." And they did indeed, stand shoulder to shoulder shaking each other's hand. "President Harling's words are true. The war is over, but there is one more battle that still needs to be fought."

Harling continued, each one of the leaders taking turns with the speech.

"We believe that those who have tired to stir hatred between us are now preparing a weapon that could wipe out half of all metropolitan areas in either one of our counties. Our comrades are in flight as I speak, determined to stop this plan dead in its tracks. Which country is under the threat of mass destruction? That, we do not know."

"However, that is no longer important. No matter which country is hit, it would be a severe blow to all of us."

"So now I ask you, members of the military. If you see it in your hearts, please utilize the resources available to you and help out our brave pilots. Right now they are flying east to meet the enemy."

The Razgriz where now also approaching Sudentor, also listening to the speech.

"To those who still dare to hide behind the power of their hateful weapons: Bring yourself before the light of peace and harmony!" Nikanor concluded to the sound of thunderous applause.

As we approached Sudentor, I saw four blips on my radar. The IFF was Yuktobanian Air Force. I was whistling the tune to 'The Journey Home'

"Those are Yuke fighters." Grimm said, as he saw them: Four Su-27 'Flankers' dead ahead of us.

I was preparing to fire my XLAAs when I heard: "This is the Yuktobanian 703rd Squadron." They said, as they passed though our formation. "We heard the President's speech. We will fight with you." Then, they flipped around and came into formation with our fighters.

"Let us sing that song, too. We're going with you." Another voice chimed in, I checked my radar again, and saw two solid contacts, and two stealth contacts. I looked at the new planes and saw two F-22A 'Raptors' and two Mitsubishi F-2s come up and join our formation. Now we where actually singing the song itself. We all were.

"This is the Osean First Fighter Wing. I just knocked out the Brigade Commander. We'd also like to help." I saw a squadron of helicopters, CH-47 'Chinooks', by the looks of them.

"This is the Yuktobanian 172nd Fighter-Bomber Squadron. We love that song, too. We brought an AWACS with us!"

"La, la, la... Listen to our beautiful voice!" A Yuktobanian-accented voice said. "This is AWACS Oka Nieba. That would mean 'Sky Eye' in your language. I'll patch it in. We got a message from your boss. I'll patch it in."

Pops then came on the air, and said: "The SOLG just docked with the last cargo shipment from the mass driver. It may be fully operational soon. The Andromeda has tracked down its transmission link. It's still coming from Schenze. I'll be briefing you, so pay attention."

"We will attack the SOLG control system located in the giant tunnel under the Waldreich Mountains. The tunnel entrance is located at the foot of the mountains and the entire area is covered by mountains and waterways. First, an armoured force will try to move in from the town to infiltrate the wharf where the entrance to the control system is located. There are several enemy defence positions built along the path that the armoured force will take, so air support will be vital for their invasion. Meanwhile, a helicopter formation will attack the control system entrance and capture the nearby area. We're also expecting the helicopters to face anti-air resistance, so we'll need to support to put down enemy fire around the entrance. Your squadron's mission is to protect the armoured force and clear out a landing area for the heliborne fleet. Once both units capture the facility entrance, a special force's team will open up the shutter blocking the way inside. Go through the open entrance and destroy the SOLG control system from the inside." The Briefing officer said, from onboard the Andromeda.

Once he was done, we continued singing until I heard: "Well, well, well, looks like you guys have made quite a name for yourselves." Mobius 1 said, impressed.

"Just like these legendary Ace types," Yellow 4 said. "Always hogging the glory for themselves, not giving a little action to the nuggets."

"Hey, Tomboy, who's side are you on anyways? Are you forgetting that you're with the best Ace in the Erusian Air Force?" Yellow 13 said.

"You won't let me forget it, Captain." She said.

Just then, I saw them, one ADF-01 'FALKEN', one F-22A with the Usean paint scheme that identified that plane as one of Mobius Squadron, five Su-37 'Terminators' with the Erusian paint scheme that identified them as members of Yellow Squadron, and another F-22A, this one steel grey.

I heard from the steel grey plane in a heavy Southern accent: "Sonic boom baby! Let's do this thing!" I knew at once who it was, Air Force General Malcolm Granger. It had to be him, with that accent, and that cock-sure attitude.

I laughed and said: "'bout damn time you guys got here! You've been missing all the fun! Where were you? I've just been nicknamed 'the Demon of Razgriz'." I said, in a mocking tone.

Supreme Commander Boris Romanov laughed and said: "we've had a few problems over in Usea over a border dispute, so we had to be called in there. We just finished up there a few minutes ago."

Pops interrupted us and said: "Grunder Industries has detected your approach and they're asking for help from the warmongers still left in both Osea and Yuktobania. Said they'd hand over the third V1 tactical nuke in exchange, but they're hiding the more powerful V2 from them. Now listen, they're gonna be sending out fighter jets."

"This is the sky that will determine out fate!" Swordsman said as we all dived on the first target clusters.

"We've got to win this battle and bring back peace!" Nagase cried.

The president's speech was either still going on, or they had started a new one, because I heard: "As the commander-in-chief of the Osean Army, I hereby order all units to lower their weapons and cease fighting."

"Don't worry about the Yuke fighters! Get the Wardog ghosts. Follow me! We're going to put an end to all wars once and for all!" Hamilton said, enraged.

"Whoa, Hamilton's here, too." Grimm said, impressed.

"Be careful. He was trained by the Grabacr aggressors." Nagase said, in that worried tone she used when she was giving advice, but trying to make it sound like she wasn't.

"This is the 112th Infantry Battalion. We were preparing to launch into Yuktobania, but the President's words convinced us to change our battle mission." I heard, as another group of planes, this time transport planes came into view. "Now commencing attack on the enemy facility."

"All First Fighter Wing units listen up! There go the air assault choppers! We're going in too!"

"Ah, just shoot down that lead plane and this will be all over!" an enemy Yuktobanian fighter squadron flight lead said.

"They'll learn soon enough." Grimm said, confidently. "Our ace can't be shot down."

After we blew up all the gun towers, I heard: "All right, there it is, lock, load and stand by!" a pause then, "First airborne battalion has captured the roof of the control facility!"

Then I heard: "That nuke is ours, you dirty Osean vultures!"

"This is Osean territory now. We're not letting the Yukes have their way!" an enemy Osean squadron yelled as they started firing at each other.

"The guys that allied with the villains are biting at each other. Look at 'em like a bunch of dogs from hell." Oka Nieba scoffed.

"Dammit. Looks like we really did open the gates of hell." Hamilton said, still angry. "How could we have come to this? It's them...They've dragged us all into this --the Wardog ghosts, the Ghosts of Razgriz."

"Yeah!" the Yuktobanian enemies said. "Let's get them!"

"Get those bastards!" the enemy Oseans said.

The press on the ground was reporting like there was no tomorrow, frantically trying to capture every detail there was to see.

For the others in the sky and on the ground, there was no hatred, in fact, it sounded like they had always been best friends and hadn't been shooting at each other for the better part of four months.

As I was thinking of how great it would be that we where finally starting to once again work together, I saw a MiG 1.44. Hamilton's plane of choice. I went to full afterburners, flipping up and over. He was confused by this manoeuvre and I managed to get behind him, and fire off a long burst from my gun. Bright orange tracer rounds slashed through the night and rain and smashed into Hamilton's MiG and I heard: "Damn Wardog ghosts. I'm not through yet!"

"Was that Blaze?!" Nagase demanded, not sure of what she was seeing.

"Amazing! It's just...I can't even describe it. Just unbelievable!" Grimm cried.

"He's the one, no doubt. The ace of aces!" Swordsman declared.

Our victory was short-lived though because suddenly the airspace a few hundred miles ahead of us exploded in a fireball the size of which could mean only one thing and the AWACS said it before I could.

"The SOLG is attacking!"

I tried to ignore what was being said and concentrate on the tanks that where blocking the path to the tunnel entrance, but Mobius 1 and Yellow Squadron beat me to them. Then I saw a few new targets pop up. Pillboxes.

This time, I blew those up, and also a hanger that was nearby.

"Mechanical parts discovered in destroyed enemy facility. Let's ask the ground forces to retrieve them later." The AWACS said.

"Enemy position silenced. Charge!" I heard from the ground forces.

"All right, now! Let's go!"

"This is the 112th Infantry Battalion. We've arrived at the entrance to the control facility."

There was a pause from the radio chatter then: "Man, that's a big tunnel."

"All right, we're opening the tunnel entrance!"

Then I got another 'briefing incoming' message on my HUD. I tuned the radio to the appropriate frequency and heard: "We've come across the blueprint of the tunnel facility on the Major's disc. The SOLG control system is in the deepest part of the tunnel. We can't touch it from the entrance. Fly into the tunnel, attack the control system in the deepest part of the complex and escape out the tunnel exit on the opposite side. This is extremely dangerous, but there is no other way to do this. There are two central components to the control system. You must destroy them both, but you can only destroy one of them per attack run. Furthermore, the ground forces will not be able to keep the entrance shutters open for very long. There is not enough time for you to go back into the tunnel again after the first run. So, a separate plane will have to go in from the other side at the same time. We have only one chance. Synchronize your run with the second plane to attack both components simultaneously and destroy the SOLG control system."

I saw the tunnel open, and I heard: "We've confirmed the opening of the tunnel as well. Are you ready?"

"Roger that, Oka Nieba, we're going in!"

"All aircraft begin operation! Fly into the tunnel!"

We did, and I slowed down to cruising speeds, not wanting to smear myself like a bug on a windshield at high-speeds.

"A separate plane going in from the other side? How many pilots have we got that can even do something like that?" Swordsman asked.

"I know one…" Nagase said, as she stayed glued to me.

"Enemy plane flying in from the rear! It's Hamilton. Damn, he is good!" Grimm said, suddenly.

"You aren't getting away, Wardog! You're going to fly straight to your deaths!"

"I can't shake this guy. He just won't give up!" Swordsman said, then: "All right, then. Let's just drag them right along with us!"

"You'll get attacked by Hamilton!" Nagase warned.

"This is Heartbreak One. I'm right in front of you guys, Kid."

"You're alive, Bartlett?" Hamilton demanded.

"You know, you've always been too damn serious, Hamilton." Bartlett said, almost mocking him.

"I'm going to take the Belkan nuke and terrify both sides into ending this foolish war! Don't get in my way!!" Hamilton roared.

"The problem with you is that you can't tell the difference between friend and foe. Terror is not your friend!" Bartlett countered.

Nagase counted off the distance-until-target and as I got within range enough so I could see it, I heard: "You only have one chance to attack. I know you can do it, Captain."

I saw it, fired, and then I went to full throttle because Hamilton fired at the exact same time. A shutter door opened right in front of me and I dove in that. I was in luck, as it was perfectly straight.

"Target neutralized!" Nagase exclaimed as she traced my missiles progress on her radar.

"This is Heartbreak One! I destroyed the system core on my end."

"This is Archer. Captain Bartlett is approaching at high speed from our 12 o'clock! Is he going to...?"

"We've gotta do it," Nagase said, simply.

"I'll be passing you by head-on at full speed, all right? Break right on the count of three."

I clicked the microphone twice, acknowledging the instructions. I saw him dead ahead of me as a blue box, then I heard: "Okay...1, 2, 3!" then, he simply passed by us all so fast, that I couldn't track his visually. It was a hell of a rush, and we both let out a "Yaaaahooo!!"

"The shutters are closing!" Nagase said, as I saw that they where indeed closing. Now the tunnel was twisting, but it was a bit wider then in the straight section.

"We gotta hurry, we'll be trapped inside!" Grimm yelled.

"The enemy planes that came in after Bartlett are still in the tunnel!" Swordsman said, as we saw our first bad guy. I fired a missile at it, and went to full throttle so I wouldn't suck in shrapnel as it exploded.

"Enemy planes dead ahead! We're being attacked from both sides!" Grimm sounded almost frantic now, but he kept his course. "It's too fast! We're going too fast! My threat warning alarms won't stop ringing!"

"Calm down and dodge the obstacles one at a time." Swordsman said, calmly. Or well, calmer, anyways…

"This is just insane, from start to finish!" Grimm yelled.

"Yep. But when we do finish this, it's gonna be for good."

Then I saw the exit, and a second later, we all flew out of that tunnel like a bat out of hell. Once we where clear and we could calm down a little, Nagase asked: "Where's Hamilton?"

Heartbreak 1 had the answer as he just came out of the tunnel as well.

"He's dead," he said. "Hit by a ricocheting plane. We won't need to worry about him any more, Kid." He let out an over-exaggerated yawn then said: "well, I don't know about you, Kid, but I'm gonna head back to base and catch some Zs."

We set our course for a nearby road as we had to land because we where out of fuel. The people in Sudentor are to this day, still talking about having the Razgriz land right in front of the busiest hotel in the city.

As I climbed out of my fighter, and tossed an instruction manual at the bellhop, I said: "Oh, and by the way, don't forget to fill her up."


	23. The Unsung War

The Unsung War

After our previous mission, we landed in front of Avalon, one of the best hotels in the City of Sudentor. I decided to share Nagase's room, and the air still had the scent of our lovemaking when we woke up at around 5:30 AM to the sound of the phone ringing. We woke up groggily and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said, still half-asleep.

"Hello Blaze, its Pops, listen, could you come downstairs into the lobby for a few minutes? We need to talk to you about your next mission."

That snapped me awake in a second. "My next mission? But we blew up the control facility!"

"Yes I know," he said. "And you did a good job with that, but there's just one last mission you guys need to do, okay?"

I sighed and said: "okay… okay… I'll be down in a minute."

Nagase was now waking up, and said: "who was that?"

"Get dressed, Nagase," I said, tossing her flight suit her way as I walked towards the bathroom. "We have one last mission to fly."

"What?" she asked, now awake as I was. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I wish I was, but I'm not. Sorry."

She groaned, and got out of bed and started to get dressed. Once we where both finished, we went downstairs to the lobby where Pops and the briefing Officer where showing some photographs to Swordsman and Grimm.

As they saw us, they ushered us over to them and we had an unofficial briefing in the lobby of Avalon.

"The SOLG's descent was detected by our radar at 0445 hours. We believe it was programmed to automatically descend if control was ever cut off from the surface. We have calculated the SOLG's course of descent from its previous orbit. Its estimated landing point is downtown Oured, the capital of Osea. Get to the SOLG's descent point as quickly as possible and destroy it before it hits Oured.  
You must complete the mission and come back alive. Anything else is not acceptable. Razgriz, we wish you the best of luck. Launch."

We got into our X-02s and took off on a closed off highway that was closed off just for that purpose.

"Your final sortie...it's almost kinda sad, huh?" the 'controller' said over the tactical frequency. "All right, launch preparations complete." He said and I went to full power and took off.

"Good luck out there, Razgriz!" he said as I set my course for Oured.

We had to refuel in mid-air a couple of times, but eventually, we where pointed directly towards the SOLG Decent point. As we approached, Oka Nieba, who had launched a few seconds after we did, said: "This is Oka Nieba. Hurry to the target area. The later you get there, the less time you'll have to attack the SOLG. The SOLG will descend to a vulnerable altitude in thirty minutes"

"The SOLG is falling!" Grimm yelled.

"We have to get the SOLG, fast!" Nagase cried.

Everyone was lagging behind me as I gunned my afterburners to full power, and I asked them to come along with me for this mission. Yes, that's right, I ASKED them. They didn't have to come with me on this mission if they didn't want to. But they did.

"Everyone, arm special weapons, commence attack formation." I ordered.

"Right, I got it, sir! Here I go!" Grimm said.

"Roger that, it's do-or-die time!" Swordsman seconded.

"Roger, I'll trust and follow your orders like I've always done before." Nagase said.

We continued for a while in silence, until we where about half-way from the SOLG Decent Point when I heard: "These fighters are definitely the Razgriz." Grabacr, again.

"Blaze!" Nagase yelled as I saw a missile coming towards me.

I yanked my plane in a hard Immelman turn to the right, and killed my speed. The missiles flashed past, and out of the fight.

"Oka Nieba to the Ghosts of Razgriz. New enemy planes on the radar. It's a double Belkan formation --Ofnir and Grabacr."

"We will restore the pride we had 15 years ago!" Grabacr's leader yelled out, just before his squadron went to engage.

"It's time to settle this, evil ravens!" Ofnir's leader yelled out as he did the same.

They where coming head-on now and I fired off a salvo of Phoenix missiles, and watched helplessly as they all started to uselessly follow flares. I tried to get behind one of them, but two more went onto my six and fired at close range. I broke off from my target, and flipped around to fire at one of the two.

_DAMN! _I thought as I saw that the missiles was simply too close for an effective lock on, and I had fired it too soon without a lock in the first place.

"Eight tough enemies... My heart's racing! My whole body's shaking!" Grimm said.

"Keep going! Our mission is clear!" Swordsman yelled.

I went to try and shoot down a bandit that was on Nagase's tail, but again, those dammed two enemy planes on MY tail where constantly putting me on the defensive. I couldn't do a damn thing without letting them have the advantage!

I took a glance behind me, and saw that both squadrons where in S-32 aircraft. Deadly planes that where the bases for the Su-47 'Berkut', but because of their tendency to fall out of the sky at low speeds, they weren't used. Maybe that was something! I could use that to my advantage, but I had to hide my plane's disadvantage.

It was a subtle one, but it could easily give these guys an immediate and powerful advantage in this furball: unless I hit the override, my aircraft computer controlled the wing shape of my plane's variable geometry wings, folding them in at supersonic speeds, opening them up for better lift at low speeds. A pilot who knew what they where looking at could glance at an X-02 and made a very good guess as to how much speed it was putting out.

I set the override, and slowed down as hard and as fast as I could. The two enemies following me soon followed, and suddenly dropped out of the sky! This was my chance; I got a lock on the plummeting fighters, and blew them both out of the sky.

"We'll return to haunt you for eternity!!" one of the two planes yelled as his plane exploded in a fireball. "Aaagh!"

"This battle is over!" Swordsman yelled. "Accept your defeat!"

"We will never give in!"

I then heard another triumphant cry of "Splash one fighter!" as Grimm managed to take down one of the two planes that was on Nagase's tail, but he had to turn away preventing him from taking down the other one that was firing at her.

"You're the ones who built the SOLG to use against us!" one of the remaining Grabacr fighters yelled.

"And now, you're sitting under your own dagger! Taste the irony!" the leader yelled out.

I turned hard to the left, and fired my gun purely by instinct. The rounds went wild and only a few rounds hit the target. I went to follow him, using my gun on him to save my missiles for later. The enemy plane went into a low yo-yo, and I countered by diving on him from above. He tried to pull up, and work back the speed he had lost, but I was too fast for him, ad my gun smashed against his plane, opening it up like a can opener. Fuel from the wing tank gushed into the air, and then ignited in a fireball. Then his weapons went off in a far more powerful secondary explosion.

"The damn Razgriz ghosts!" one of Ofnir's planes roared.

Swordsman managed to fire on the two planes that where firing on Grimm with his Phoenix missiles, and killed one them with a lucky shot to the canopy. That pilot didn't have time to scream, or do anything else except die.

Now, the odds where evening up. We had downed four of the enemy planes, two Grabacr, and two Ofnir. Now, the enemies where adjusting their formation so that there was one plane on each of our tails. I think I had the Grabacr leader on my tail, but I couldn't be sure.

He started firing at me wildly, but I managed to evade all of his shots by climbing vertically, causing his missiles to go in a corkscrew and miss me by a generous margin. I was now at the limit of my ceiling, and I started to dive straight down, G-forces pressing me down into my seat. We closed form head-on, him losing speed, while I was gaining it from my dive. I we both fired as soon as we came within range of each other, and we went into a hard turn to try and evade.

I managed to shake the missiles off, but he wasn't so lucky because of his low speed. I heard a scream of frustration as his greedy air intakes swallowed the missiles, before exploding in a fireball.

"Don't think you've won. This isn't over yet!" the last plane of Ofnir yelled out as he exploded.

Now it was just us and the Grabacr leader, not a fair fight, but then whoever said that a dogfight was fair? We ganged up on him, but this guy was REALLY good and he managed to evade all of our fire, at least until we simply gave up trying to catch him and launched 16 Phoenix missiles at him from short range.

"I...I never thought you would be this good..." he said as his plane trailed fire for a few seconds before exploding.

"All enemy planes destroyed!" Oka Nieba declared.

We went back into formation, and went to finish the last part of our mission: Destroy the SOLG and come back alive.

"I see light to the east...morning's coming." Nagase said. I looked back, and I saw the sunrise too. Funny, I had never seen a sunrise from high altitude before. I took out a disposable camera I had carried for occasions such as this one that I wanted something to remember them by, and I snapped a photo of the sun rising.

"Our night flight is over. I can't wait to see it. The most beautiful sunrise ever!" Grimm said.

"And the sun will continue to rise, now and forever." Swordsman replied.

"I just remembered...my birthday's coming up next week." Grimm said after a few seconds.

"See? Aren't you glad you're still alive?"

"I bet my mom will be happy to see my brother come back home from Yuktobania."

"You oughta go make her happy, too. We're almost done here. Captain, I want to thank you." Swordsman said.

"...Captain Snow?"

"Flying as a wingman again, I now know how my men felt."

"I vowed to myself that I would never lose another flight lead..." Nagase said. "And that's kept me flying up to now. So please... Please, Blaze, let me fly as your wingman just a little while longer."

"Roger that, Nagase. And I have something I want to tell you to." I said. "When we get back, I want to marry you. Will you do that? Make me the happiest man in the world?"

"Blaze…"

"We may not get another chance to talk, so I just wanted let you know how I feel."

"Oh, Blaze, of course I'll marry you!"

I felt as though a tremendous weight had been lifted off my chest. I had loved her ever since I first saw her on Sand Island, and those feelings had grown from simply gazing at her, then pulling myself away to this.

Author's Note: I found this link for some background music for this part of the chapter. It's the song that is used in the main game at this point, so if you want to listen to it, here's the link: got to the SOLG Decent Point just was we saw it falling. Once we could target it, Oka Nieba said: "The SOLG has fallen to an altitude to enough for you to attack. I know you can do this. Destroy it! I've received a data link from your guy 'Pops', with the SOLG's structural details. The SOLG's outer shell has a rotating accelerator. The only way you can attack its core structure directly is through the gaps in this accelerator. That's bad news. This'll be tough."

"We gotta stop that thing, Grimm!" Swordsman yelled.

"I know! Captain Nagase!"

"Yeah! Blaze, let's go!"

"The SOLG is 80 miles from the capital city Oured." Oka Nieba said, counting off the distance to Oured.

"It's falling... It's so huge." Grimm said.

"We gotta destroy it! Don't let it hit the ground in one piece!" Swordsman yelled again.

I started firing at the SOLG, aiming for one of the four parts of it's core, but all I managed to his was a few of the solar panels, causing them to break off and fall into the ocean. We all started to attack the solar panels, getting them out of the way before we started to attack it.

As the last solar panel fell away, I heard: "All SOLG solar panels destroyed!"

"Well, this is getting a little more encouraging now." Swordsman said, not very happy with how this was going.

We got into position, and fired our remaining Phoenix missiles at the Core, now cleared of the panels, but the missiles didn't hit it! Damn!

"Everyone!" I yelled. "Shoot the loading unit and the warhead accelerator! Use your guns!"

"I'm going to push ahead!" Nagase cried. "Further! Further! Further!" and she started to fire her gun at the loading unit, eventually blowing a piece off. She turned hard to evade it as it fell towards her. We all started to copy what she had done, and eventually, the AWACS said: "SOLG loading unit destroyed!"

"Watch out for falling parts." Swordsman reminded everyone.

"It's still not enough. Keep attacking it." Nagase said, almost taking charge.

"I'm not through yet! This is for all my men who fell before me!" Swordsman said as he fired at the warhead accelerator. We went to destroy that, now, the one thing that was preventing us from destroying the Core.

It came away little by little, until it was finally gone, falling along with the rest of the pieces into the ocean.

"SOLG warhead accelerator destroyed!"

"All right, the core's wide open." Grimm said, as we all finished off what was left of the SOLG. Essentially, now a big, ugly, falling tube. As the last Core section was blasted away, we went to full throttle and got out of there.

Meanwhile, in Oured, the people of the Capitol where now waking up to the light of the morning sun. Some looked to a section of the sky where the Razgriz had finished off the SOLG as if waiting foe something to happen. They got what they where looking for because without warning, that section of the sky exploded in a massive explosion that was the trigger for the V2 MIRV missile detonating as well as all the complicated electronics it had blowing up.

I was flying back to Oured, remembering the time we where in Sand Island about to attack the Hrimfaxi.

'When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals itself. First, as a dark demon. As a demon, it uses it's power to rain death upon the land, and then it dies. However after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns, this time, as a great hero.' The children's storybook character applied just as well to us too.

We where the Razgriz. This was especially true because I heard cheering from the ground.

"YES! THEY DID IT! YAAHOOO! SALUTE THE ACES OF RAZGRIZ!"

And everyone on the ground started cheering 'Razgriz' in unison. We all basked in that glory, then I heard: "do you hear these cheers!? Don't tell me you can't hear them!"

After we landed, I bought a wedding ring, and properly proposed to Nagase. Everyone was there, and I thought I saw tears going down Mobius 1's face as he applauded.

The next day, Supreme Commander Romanov came to us and asked if we wanted to continue to fly. He told us everything, who he really was, where he had came from, what he and his people where fighting against, and what would happen if these new enemies succeeded in their plans.

We had agreed, and so had everybody else. Mobius 1, Yellow 13 and Yellow Squadron, and Heartbreak 1.

To be continued in 'Operation: Shotgun'


End file.
